Things Happen
by Galadriell
Summary: "I'm going to tell you a story about Draco. Draco and his best friend." Non-magic. VERY OOC. Harry/Draco slash!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So for all you bollywood lovers, this story might sound familiar. _Very_ familiar. ;D For the rest of you, enjoy this sappy fic! I wrote this while listening to Classical Gas on repeat, so if it gets a little too sweet and dreamy at times, well, you know why...

* * *

><p>"It's a boy!"<p>

Draco clapped a hand to his mouth as his eyes filled with tears. The nurse was holding a bundle of blue in her arms, beaming at the tall man.

"Go on," Narcissa urged her son forward.

Draco stumbled towards the child, heart hammering with fear and jubilation. His son. His firstborn. He reached out with shaking arms. The nurse placed the silent baby into them, helping Draco hold him steady. "He's as healthy as can be," she added, patting Draco's hand.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely against his tears. He stared down at his baby boy. As warm as the glowing sun and with unmarred innocence, the child had his eyes closed from the world. He wasn't ready to wake up from his amazing dreams just yet. Draco didn't mind. Let him sleep. Let him be peaceful for a moment longer. "I love you," the young father whispered. "Always."

* * *

><p>"There were complications," the doctor murmured quietly. "She knew of the condition. But she wished for us to continue with the birth," the doctor continued. "She is not clotting properly."<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa pressed a soft kiss on her daughter-in-law's forehead, sighing. Astoria nodded in response. She would hold back her tears and be as strong as Narcissa. "I needed to give you something," she said, holding out a stack of letters for the grandmother of her child. "I know I won't be able to tell him the things I want to. I know I… I know he will miss me. So these," she gestured to the envelopes, "are for him. Read it to him, Narcissa?"<p>

"Of course," she promised.

"Let him know that I-I love him more than the world."

"I'll tell him everyday," Narcissa murmured.

* * *

><p>The hospital room was silent but for the soft whirring of machines and beeps from the heart monitor. Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at his lap. Astoria was looking up at him with a guarded expression.<p>

"Are you angry?" she asked, reaching out to clutch Draco's hand. Draco pulled away from the touch. "Please, don't be like that," she said.

"You are a horrible person," Draco muttered as he steadied his breath. "Horrible…" He brushed away his tears with vehemence.

Astoria smiled wryly. This was the reason she loved him, of course. He could make her smile at the oddest times. She placed a firm hand on his arm. "Draco…" she whispered.

He shook his head, shrugging away her hand. He was angry and he would make sure his wife knew it.

She tried again. "Look at me?"

He shook his head.

"Friends?" she asked, dragging her fingers down to Draco's hand and entwining fingers with him. She brought his hand up and kissed it gently.

Draco glanced at her, memorizing her blue eyes and youthful, albeit feverish, blush. Her curly locks of blond hair were matted with sweat, her make-up had long since faded and even her smile seemed to have lost its warmth. But she was still so beautiful. She had always been so beautiful. He shook his head, chin trembling.

She blinked, tears falling onto her cheeks. "And… promise me you won't cry," she choked out, squeezing his hand.

He shook his head again, clenching his jaw.

She sobbed as she pressed her lips against his hand again.

He nudged her chin up with his free hand and kissed her, their tears falling together now. He wanted to die with her. Right there, he just wanted to fall asleep in her arms and never wake up. Astoria was his life… His love. His everything. He was supposed to be with her forever. And if she's gone… "Besides," she whispered, drying his tears, "you look awful when you cry."

Draco sniffed, teeth playing into his lip as he dug in so he wouldn't make a sound.

She let out a heavy breath. "Make me one more promise?" she asked.

He shook his head as he brushed away the strands of gold hair from her wet face.

"Please, Draco?" she asked, pressing a hand to his jaw so he would keep his eyes on her.

He shook his head again, gasping because his fear took his breath away.

She slid her thumb against his cheek and said, "Name him James?" She saw recognition in his stormy grey eyes. "And make him amazing."

"Please," Draco begged voicelessly.

"I am so sorry," she cried, her words nearly incoherent now. "I am so sorry for leaving you."

"Don't go," Draco pleaded, sobbing without restraint now. He hugged her close, pulling his legs onto the bed so he could lie down next to her. "We love you… Always," he wept, willing Astoria to stay alive. "Please, d-don't leave us."

"I love you, Draco… Always," she whispered, crushing him in her desperate embrace. "Take care of James for me. I know you will."

* * *

><p><em>8 years later…<em>

James muttered to himself in frustration while dramatically pacing the length foyer. His arms were crossed and his march was becoming increasingly enraged. So, when the door clicked open, he was ready with his hands on his hips and a positively murderous expression on his face.

Draco opened the door sheepishly.

"You," James scorned, pointing at his father with a steady finger. "You are _two_ hours LATE!" For a seven year old, James could be quite formidable with his stern blue eyes and pursed lips.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Draco apologized, rushing towards his son and dropping to his knees. "I couldn't get off of work and there was this crazy-"

"Don't want to hear it," James interrupted, turning on his heel and stomping away to the kitchen.

"James," Draco whined and followed the boy. "I really am sorry. I got here as fast as I could." James shunned his father as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the juice. "I swear I'll make it up to you," Draco said. James sniffed indifferently, pouring himself a glass. "How about we go out to dinner tonight instead?" Draco asked. James didn't deign to acknowledge this. "And some ice cream afterwards?" Draco added, knowing that bribery usually worked.

James sighed, turning around and shaking a disappointed head at his father. "You know," he said patronizingly, "sometimes it's like all you are trying to do is buy me off with presents."

Draco had to bite his cheek to keep from smiling. "Really?" he asked in all innocence. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

James didn't hear the sarcasm in that sentence since he was already onto his next scathing argument. "I didn't even watch _TV _after school," he said bitterly, as though that were a crime against humanity and Draco was going have to pay in kind for it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Draco said, trying to plant a kiss on James' cheek.

James stepped away with a sound of consternation. "Do you know _why_ I didn't watch TV today?" he asked, jerking his chin up. "Because we were supposed to go shopping. And for who? For you!" he exclaimed. "I can't handle all this! I'm your son! Not your wife!" He let out a small squeak, clapping his hand to his mouth as he blinked up at Draco in horror.

Draco raised his brows, smiling faintly. "Why not?" he asked. "If I can be Mum _and_ Dad, why can't _you_ wait on me hand and foot?"

James stared down at his socked feet. Draco took the glass of juice from James and turned away. The boy looked up as his father drank from the cup nonchalantly. He tugged Draco's shirt. Draco clicked his tongue, ignoring his son. James jerked Draco's shirt again. Draco shook his head, finishing the juice with a refreshing breath. James grabbed onto Draco's elbow and pulled him down.

"What?" Draco sighed in mock exasperation, kneeling on the tiles so he could be in level with James.

"Did you feel bad, Daddy?" James asked, looking thoroughly disheartened.

"A little," Draco answered with an unaffected shrug.

"I'm sorry," James whispered.

"Okay," Draco said, nonchalant.

James hugged Draco furiously. Draco laughed, hugging him back. "Friends?" James asked.

"Always," Draco said, pressing an adoring kiss on James' cheek.

* * *

><p>"And you know what else we might need?" Narcissa murmured, scanning her day-planner. "A couple caterers."<p>

"Oh, it's not going to be that big of a deal," Mrs. Murray said, waving her hand without care.

Narcissa and her book club were gathered in the parlor of her house, talking about their next event. And it was at times like these when Narcissa wondered why she had even thought of chairing the club. "I assure you, Emily, it is a very 'big deal'. We are trying to educate the masses here!" Narcissa insisted.

"You make such a mountain out of a molehill," Mrs. Notting bristled.

"Might I remind you exactly _why_ we are doing this?" Narcissa said, getting up from her perch on the straight-backed chair to give her famous speech on literacy and the importance of teaching the public about appropriate reading material. Her club rolled their eyes in unison, preparing for the inevitable.

It never arrived because, at that moment, James came bounding into the room with a big grin on his face. "I'm here!" he said with a flourish, skidding to a halt in the middle of the circle of chairs and bowing to the older ladies.

"James," Narcissa smiled proudly. She glanced down at her book club with a slight condescending air. "This is my grandson, James."

James nodded eagerly and nudged his grandmother with a wicked smile. "Hey, sexy," he said, winking at her.

Narcissa's eyes went wide with horror while Draco, who had entered the room after James, covered his laugh with a cough and walked away, cool as a cucumber. James laughed villainously, running after his father before Narcissa's reproachful words could get to him.

A hurriedly conducted meeting later, Narcissa was boxing James' ear while Draco tried to appear to be a model parent.

"I have _no_ idea what came over him," he said.

Narcissa scowled at her son and then at her grandson. "I'm sure you don't," she muttered, fuming.

"I thought it was funny," Draco said, ruffling James' hair.

"Of course you did," Narcissa huffed.

"It was funny, Grandma," James argued, rubbing his sore ear sadly.

"Not another word out of you," Narcissa scolded.

James stuck his tongue out at her before curling up against her lap. The two were very close, Narcissa being the only female figure in their very small family. His grandmother kept coddling James to death as well, giving him countless gifts that he had started to take for granted. "Grandma," he said with as much charm as he could muster. He must have learnt that from his father because the child's smile could charm a lion into giving up its food.

"What?" she all but snapped, hugging him close nonetheless.

"The letter?" James said sweetly, looking at her through his pale lashes and pasting an innocent smile on his lips.

Narcissa had already been through this before – with Draco and his constant manipulation. "When's your birthday?" she asked, trying not to be fazed by her grandson's adorable mug.

"Tomorrow," he answered, feeling a rejection coming along.

"So?"

"Oh," he said glumly. The letter wasn't going to be his until tomorrow. He slumped into Narcissa's arms, sulking. He loved getting his mother's letters. They were all so delicate and perfect. He imagined Astoria was just like her letters, delicate and perfect. He cherished them with all his heart.

"Oh, indeed," Narcissa said, kissing the crown on his head.

An hour later, James was knocked out cold and sleeping in Draco's arms. Draco was sipping on his coffee as he stared into the fire. Narcissa finished cleaning up the kitchen before joining her son on the couch.

"How are you doing, Draco?" she asked, brushing back the ruffled platinum blond hair.

"Couldn't be better," Draco smiled, feeling James' breath rise and fall against his chest.

"Oh, that's great," she nodded absently. Then there was pregnant silence. Draco knew exactly what his mother had wanted to talk about. In fact, it was all she talked about these days. "You remember Mrs. Carner?" she asked casually, picking at the invisible lint on her prim dress.

"Not really," Draco answered, shaking his head.

"Well, she says she knows of a perfect girl," Narcissa said.

"For who?" Draco asked, playing dumb.

"For me," Narcissa fumed.

"Oh, that's so great!" Draco exclaimed, grinning at his mother.

"That's enough out of you," she muttered. "She is pretty and intelligent and sweet. Mrs. Carner wanted you to meet this girl. But I flat out refused. I did the right thing, didn't I?" she asked.

"Of course you did the right thing," Draco answered.

"I did?" Narcissa said helplessly.

"Yes," he repeated, trying not to laugh at his mother's despair.

"I did, didn't I?" Narcissa said, slumping against the back of the couch.

Draco looked at her with a disapproving expression and said, "Yes, Mother."

She shook out of her reverie. "Of course I did," she said firmly. "I can never do any wrong… Besides, it's not like you need someone else in your life. So what if this girl is pretty and intelligent and sweet?"

Draco rolled his eyes. He always knew James had learnt all his drama from Narcissa.

"Everyone is pretty and intelligent and sweet these days," Narcissa continued. "I don't know what the matter is with Mrs. Carner. She's always coming to me with these kinds of news, asking if you would be interested. And even after I refuse to-"

"Mother," Draco interrupted, resting his head against her shoulder. Narcissa didn't speak. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She stroked Draco's cheek. "I don't know," she sighed. "I just-I feel like… James is missing something."

Draco closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "Why?" he asked, keeping his voice level. "He has me and you. What more would he need?"

Narcissa hummed in acknowledgment. They sat in each other's company for a few minutes. In the past eight years, Draco had grown so much closer to his mother. He was glad for her. Even if she drove him crazy with hidden messages and smug parenting tips, he didn't know what he would do without her. "When I go out with my friends," she said, "they have daughter-in-laws to complain about. And all I can do is sit there and listen."

Draco raised his brows in derision. That was straight to the point, even for Narcissa. "So… you want me to remarry so you can have someone to complain about?" he asked glibly.

Narcissa didn't smile at this. "No," she answered. "I just… want to see you happy."

"I _am_ happy," Draco insisted, raising his head to look at her. "I am happy."

She saw the masked sorrow in his eyes. "You won't remarry?" she asked.

Draco smiled, shaking his head. "Why didn't you remarry?" he asked her in turn. She glanced away from her son. He pressed his hand against hers. "We get one life, Mum. We live once, die once… and love once. I found love in Stori. That's all I need…"

Narcissa had to consciously stop herself from arguing with her son about that. "So you are fine. But what about James?" she asked. "Are you sure you are all he needs?"

Draco appeared hurt at this question. He looked down at his sleeping child. "He's fine, Mum. He'll be fine with me," he murmured. Narcissa felt tears in her eyes. She blinked them away quickly. Draco took a calming breath, looking up at his mother again. "He'll be fine because he has something even _I_ don't have," he whispered, hugging James close. "His mother's letters…"

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!" James screamed the moment he bounced out of bed.<p>

Draco gasped in terror, clutching his chest. He blinked at the barely visible touch of sun floating through the white curtains. "James," he groaned as he fell back onto his bed.

"BUT IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" James yelled, running into Draco's bedroom and jumping on top of his father. "It's my birthday! It's my birthday! It's my birthday! It's my-"

"Go away," Draco groaned.

James struggled under the covers and cuddled against his father. "I love you! I want my letter!" he crowed, tickling Draco's sides.

Draco whimpered as he writhed under James' expert tickling fingers. "Stop," he grumbled, snuggling with his eight-year-old son. "I love you too."

"Letter!"

Draco cracked open an eye. "On the bedside table," he whispered.

"YES!" James laughed gleefully, rolling out of bed and throwing open the drawer. Sure enough, the letter sat there, waiting for James. The boy snatched it up and raced back to his room. He slammed the door shut and jumped onto his bed, lying on his stomach. "Good morning, Mummy," he whispered, hugging the letter to his heart. He kissed the letter with a smile before opening it reverently. He turned around onto his back and held the stapled pages up so he could read it.

_My dearest James,_

_Happy birthday! I can't believe you are 8 already! I bet you look just like your father, don't you? Those same eyes, same smile, same hair. I'm right, aren't I?_

James giggled, nodding.

_Tell__ me,__ does__ your __dad __still __grumble __when __he __sleeps?_

"All the time!" James exclaimed, his eyes wide.

_I don't think he will ever stop doing that._

James shrugged, wondering if he wanted his father to stop doing that.

_So, you're such a big boy today! That's why I am about to tell you something very important. And I want you to read it and understand it as best as you can. It's a wonderful story that isn't over yet. I'll tell you the beginning of it and you can finish it for me. You would do that, won't you?_

"A story?" James murmured, frowning in confusion.

_It's a story about Draco. Draco and his best friend._

* * *

><p>He raced through the hall, weaving past the students and bowling more than a few over in his hurry. He pushed past the milling group outside the dismissed classrooms, almost getting sidetracked as a group of cheerleaders batted their eyelashes at him. He shook his head, grinning dashingly at them as he sprinted towards the gym. Once he neared the basketball court, he slowed down and caught his breath. He brushed his hair back and jerked his clothes straight, looking nonchalantly lazy. Then he sauntered into the gym and pushed the door open.<p>

"You."

He smiled languidly, raising his brows in contempt.

"You are _late_."

Draco waved his hand to silence the accusatory voice and said, "Well, I wasn't even planning on showing up." He dropped his gym bag on the bench.

"Didn't want to bother or… got scared?" Harry asked, passing the basketball with a hard snap of his arms.

"Whoa," Draco said, catching the ball. "Draco Malfoy is not scared of _anyone_."

"Draco Malfoy is not scared of _anyone_," Harry mocked, pulling a face. "Pfft. I manage to beat you every single time."

"Oh?" Draco asked. "Don't want to play today?"

"Why bother?" Harry smirked as Draco dribbled the ball, closing in on his opponent. "You lose everyday."

Draco looked disgruntled as he stopped, glaring at Harry. "I won't lose today," he muttered.

"You say that everyday," Harry taunted.

Draco jerked the ball at Harry, causing him to flinch. "We'll see," the fair-haired man said, walking towards center court.

"We'll see," Harry smiled, following Draco.

Draco passed the ball to Harry. Harry passed it back. The game began. Draco blocked Harry's arms by shielding the ball with his body. He ran towards the hoop, spinning past Harry to do a layup. Harry blocked the arching ball with a slap of his hand, beating Draco to it. He flew past the swearing man, bringing the ball back to center court and then dribbling towards the net. Before Draco could catch up, Harry shot the ball into the basket from the three-point line. It went in. "Hah!" Harry mocked, sticking his tongue out.

"Lucky shot!" Draco exclaimed, grabbing the ball furiously.

"I can make that shot twenty times over. Nothing lucky about it!"

"All talk," Draco muttered, deking Harry with a step to the right before spinning around him and moving left. Harry stumbled over his feet, leaving Draco open to take a shot. Draco lobbed the ball. Harry lunged for it, slapping it away again. This earned a frustrated growl from Draco. Harry laughed, grabbing the ball before it could bounce out of bounds. He took another three-point shot. Nothing but net.

"Whoosh! See that? I'm sweeping the floor with your sorry arse," he chortled.

"Sod off," Draco muttered, bringing the ball back to center. Harry jogged up to him, starting the game. Draco shuffled past Harry while dribbling. Harry wound his arm around Draco and scooped the ball up effortlessly. "Damn it!" Draco nearly shouted in rage as Harry spun around and planted the ball in the net.

"What was that? Begging for mercy?" Harry asked, cupping a hand to his ear.

"Oi! Enough out of you!" Draco snapped, quick to move back to center court before rushing towards the basket. Harry was already in position, blocking Draco with bent knees and outstretched arms.

"You never get past me," Harry said. "So, just give up already."

"Don't you _ever_ shut up?" Draco asked, fed up.

"Nope."

Draco muttered profanities under his breath as he tried to push past Harry. Harry snagged the ball mid-dribble, winding around Draco and running back to the center. Then he moved up to the basket and jumped for a shot. Draco shoved him to the side. Harry fell to the ground, landing awkwardly on his shoulder. Draco grabbed the errant ball and shot it in for his first points in the game. Harry was on his feet in an instant, looking hellish. "CHEATER!" he shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Draco.

"Don't call me a cheater, cheater!" Draco scowled, striding towards Harry and slapping his finger away.

"But that's what you are!" Harry hissed. "Cheater, cheater, cheater!"

"Potter, don't call me a cheater," Draco threatened.

"Malfoy is a cheater. He is a cheater," Harry said in a singsong voice, arms crossed against his chest and a bitter smile on his face.

"Shut up!" Draco snarled, shoving Harry back angrily.

"CHEATER!" Harry shouted, nose-to-nose with Draco. Draco heaved with fury, staring at the unblinking emerald eyes in front of him. Before Harry could move, Draco had twisted his arm behind his back painfully. "Ah!" he gasped. "Let go!"

Draco responded by twisting even harder. "No," he snapped.

"It hurts!" Harry cried out, trying to get away from the strong grip. But the more his pulled, the more it twisted. "Stooooop," he whined.

"Ugh!" Draco said, pushing Harry away as his ears rang. "You're such a girl."

Harry brought his fists up. "Don't call me a girl," he snarled.

Draco tapped his chin. "Oh, you're right. Girls have more balls than you do. Sorry," he said, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Admit it. You're just peeved because I don't throw myself at your feet in worship like those girls you chase after all day, everyday," Harry sneered.

"Hey!" Draco said, snapping his finger at Harry to quiet him down. "_I_ don't run after girls. _Girls_ run after me. Just because none of them want _you_ doesn't mean you need to get jealous. Get it right."

"Wow! Look at Draco Malfoy," Harry said in a high-pitched voice, fiddling with his fingers shyly as he impersonated the girls of the university. "He's so cute! Look at his hair," he flicked his hand at Draco's hair, wrenching it painfully. "And his amazing ten-pack," he punched Draco's stomach.

"You know what your problem is?" Draco coughed, pushing Harry back. "It's that time of the month again."

Harry was affronted, hands clenched and teeth gritting. "Was that a joke?" he asked threateningly, stepping towards Draco.

Draco didn't back down. "So what if it was?" he asked, jerking his chin up in audacity.

"I don't like jokes," Harry muttered, bunching Draco's shirt in his hand and pulling back a fist.

Draco grabbed Harry's wrist before the fist could fly forward. "I don't like _you_," Draco retorted.

They pushed each other away, stomping off towards opposite ends of the gym. Then they turned around and stalked back towards center court. "SHUT UP!" they shouted at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco plopped down next to Harry in class. Harry shifted away, studiously ignoring everything around him. Draco nudged him and murmured, "Sorry."

"Whatever."

"I really am," he insisted.

Harry looked at Draco complacently. "So?" he asked.

Draco sighed, dropping his gaze to his books with his signature kicked puppy expression. He had had years of practice. His head hung in defeat and his lips were turned down slightly into a hint of a pout. His fingers fumbled with his pen and he blinked _really_ fast.

Harry looked up at the ceiling, willing God to give him the strength to _not_ punch Draco out. "I'm sorry too," he said instead, knowing all too well that he was a pushover.

Draco grinned and sat up straighter. "Good," he said. "Friends?" He glanced at Harry expectantly.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his manipulative classmate. "Whatever," he said.

Harry and Draco met the first week of their first year. They had also hated each other's guts the first week of their first year. Harry was a run-of-the-mill nice guy while Draco was a spoilt jock with a narcissistic obsession. They happened to be paired up in their physics lab, stuck with each other. Draco was blatantly mooching his answers off of Harry for a month before the latter snapped and nearly pounded Draco into the ground. That was how they became best friends.

And every single day, Harry wondered why he hadn't just kept beating Draco's sorry arse that day. "Had a hot date last night," Draco said, wiggling his brows.

"I really don't want to hear about your exploits anymore," Harry groaned, sticking his fingers into his ears.

"Best pair of knockers I've ever seen," Draco continued. "Best pair of knockers you'll _never_ see."

"Why would I want to see knockers that _you__'__ve_ seen?" Harry asked as he glared at his notes. Then he picked his head up and looked at Draco. "And why on Earth are you calling them knockers?"

"Fine, fine," Draco said in appeasement. "Breasts. She had the best pair of-"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Harry muttered, cutting Draco off.

"You haven't heard half of it," Draco said. "Let's just say… I rocked her world." He pretended to dust his hands as a smug smile pasted itself on his lips.

"Are you intent on having me imagine you two having sex?" Harry asked without pretense.

"I'm intent on having you imagine her naked," Draco corrected. "Has a hell of a mouth on her too."

"Heard of respect?" Harry asked, disgusted.

"Apparently she hasn't," Draco countered with a cheeky wink.

"Focus," Harry muttered, throwing a dirty look at Draco.

"Aw…" Draco cooed, pinching Harry's cheek. "Is wittle Hawwy jealous?"

Harry swatted Draco's hand away. "I hate you," he said, making a face at Draco.

"Hmm…" Draco mumbled in an unaffected tone. "Not enough to skip my party, right?"

Harry huffed in indignation. "You suck."

Which was how, two hours later, Harry found himself in a dorm floor full of inebriated students. Draco took a sip of his beer before handing it to Harry. "And that one," he murmured, pointing to the voluptuous brunette by the corner. "Remember her?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yup. I remember _quite_ clearly. Ropes and all," he said, gulping down the beer.

"So you _do_ pay attention," Draco said with a sly smile. "Okay, that one?" he asked, inconspicuously gesturing to the tall woman who was drunk out of her mind and dancing on the table.

"Five times," Harry said, holding up his hand.

Draco snorted with amusement. "Her?" he asked as a blonde walked by them, turning her flirtatious eye at Draco.

"Whipped cream," Harry said as his brows arched up. "Why is she smiling at you?"

"She doesn't remember who it was," Draco whispered in mock secrecy.

"Oh, you are _so_ gross!" Harry exclaimed, handing the beer back.

"No," Draco said patiently. "_You__'__re_ a prude."

"Am not!" Harry said, cross. "I have standards. I don't fall for every girl I see!"

Draco barked with mocking laughter. "You can't be serious! Do you really think I would fall for any of these girls?" he asked. "Sure, they're fun to hang out with, but no way am I settling down with any of them."

"You just like to sleep with them, then?" Harry asked, not bothering to keep the contempt out of his voice.

"Of course. I too have standards," Draco announced with flourish. "I will fall in love with the most beautiful, intelligent and amazing woman. Not some two-pence tramp. And she will be the envy of _everyone_. Just you wait. You'll hear violins. You'll smell the roses. We'll be perfect, Harry. Just perfectly adorable."

"You're such a sap!" Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm not finished. You won't understand these things," Draco said with a condescending air. "And when she talks to me, I won't ever stop smiling. When she laughs, I'll feel like I'm on the top of the world."

"Alright, alright," Harry agreed to appease his overtly romantic friend. "What happens when you meet her?"

Draco smiled mischievously. "When I meet her," he said with a grand sweep of his hand, nearly sloshing the beer on an unsuspecting frosh, "I will go down on one knee and say, 'I love you'."

And he did just that, taking a step back and kneeling down. "I love you," he demonstrated with a winning smile.

"Smooth."

Harry was choking himself sick while Draco toppled over and scrambled around, looking up at the angel before him. "Oh," he breathed, getting back down on one knee. "I love you," he gushed, staring in wonder.

"How drunk is this guy?" Astoria asked Harry.

"Not as drunk as you'd like him to be," Harry smiled, shaking with amusement while trying to drag Draco up to his feet.

"So… is he confessing his love to you or me?" Astoria smirked, glancing down her nose at Draco.

"I don't even know that bastard," Draco answered for Harry. "But you… I've wished for you in my dreams." He reached out and clutched her hand. "You are so beautiful, my lady."

"And you're making a fool of yourself," Astoria curtsied, snatching her hand away. "Now make yourself scarce. I want to talk to Harry."

Draco shot up to his feet in an instant. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! _You_ know _Harry_?" he asked in shock. Then he turned to Harry and gave him the fiercest look he could muster.

Harry glared back. "So," he addressed Astoria, "I can't believe the Dean would let-"

"Pfft, the Dean," Draco interrupted, stepping between Harry and Astoria with a smooth glide. "He does squat for us. Don't you think so?"

Astoria flicked her blue eyes from Draco to Harry uncertainly. "Um… sorry?" she asked.

Draco was glad for that opening. "Well, all he does is sit in his office. Never mind the student council complaints and all. Old fart like the rest of the board," he ranted.

"Really?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, yes. You'll see what I'm talking about after a few more weeks here," he said, nodding sagely.

"Um… Draco?" Harry said, wincing. He hadn't hoped for things to get this bad this quickly.

"I'm _talking_, Potter," Draco said, glowering at Harry and trying to shoo him away.

"How do you know this guy?" Astoria asked, keeping Harry in the conversation.

"Well… he's… my friend," Harry said, although he looked like he didn't even want to admit that. "And, Draco? Maybe you should-"

"Potter here's on the Dean's List. Did you know that?" Draco said. "Probably because he's so good at kissing arse."

Harry had to physically stop himself from groaning by biting his tongue when Astoria's eyes went as wide as saucers. "This," he interrupted quickly while wrapping an arm around Astoria, "is Astoria _Greengrass_." Draco's jaw fell open as horrid realization struck. "The Dean's _daughter_."

"Oh, shit," Draco breathed.

"Old fart?" Astoria raged. "That's awfully nice of you to say."

"I-I-I-um…"

Harry herded Astoria away from Draco, laughing outright. "So sorry about that," he said.

"Who the hell is that?" Astoria asked, thoroughly incensed.

Harry shook his head with disappointment as he said, "No one important."

* * *

><p>"You! I hate your freakin' guts!" Draco exploded, storming into Harry's room.<p>

"And I loved that performance," Harry grinned with delight. "She hates your guts too! Awesome, huh?"

"She is the love of my life and you ruined it all!" Draco whined, theatrically falling onto the couch.

"Yup," Harry affirmed while smiling smugly. "I don't want a sweet girl like her going out with the likes of you."

Draco's eyes widened. "Oh, you wouldn't-you couldn't-you better not-she's _MINE_, you arse! Don't you dare make a pass at her!" he growled, appearing absolutely livid.

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry asked. "You blew it. Now it's my turn."

Draco let out a frustrated snarl and punched the couch, imagining Harry's face on it. "Fine, whatever," he snapped. "I don't care. She's not my type anyway."

"Oh? I thought she was the _love_ of your life," Harry said, emphasizing 'love' with a sickly sweet sigh.

"If she fancies the likes of you, I'm not going to bother," Draco said, throwing a stink eye at Harry.

"Oh, goody." Harry was hit by a flying cushion for that comment. He chuckled as he picked it up off the ground. "All I'm saying is that you'll never find the love of your life with that attitude of yours."

"Whatever," Draco said dismissively. Then he flipped over onto his stomach and rested his chin against the armrest. "Besides, I've always got you, Potter."

Harry paled, gagging. "You did not just say that!" he exclaimed, throwing the pillow back at Draco.

Draco caught it before it could hit him. "It's not like anyone's going to marry you," he said with overbearing sympathy. Harry whined in dismay, dropping his head against the table.

* * *

><p>It was just a passing comment. Blaise hadn't meant anything by it. Not really.<p>

"Hey, tubbo," he greeted absently, walking past Draco who was about to take his first delicious bite of a warm chicken wrap.

It was _all_ ruined.

"I don't think I'm working out enough," Draco sighed, plopping down next to Harry in the library.

"Studying," Harry mumbled, trying to ignore his best friend.

"Do you think I'm putting on a few?"

"Yes."

"Harry!"

Harry finally turned to look at Draco. "What?" he asked patiently. He saw Draco slumped in his chair with his chin tucked against his chest, arms crossed and evidently sulking. "What's wrong?"

"Blaise called me 'tubbo'. I mean, who calls people _tubbo_? I was so close to punching the daylights of him," Draco muttered, hiding his head against his hands. "Now I'm not even hungry anymore."

"He was just kidding around," Harry said comfortingly. "You're on the rugby team, for heaven's sake. Of course you aren't out of shape. You're fine."

"Well, starting today, we're hitting the gym. Hard."

"Wait, why me?" Harry exclaimed. "I don't have stupid body image issues."

"Yeah. I see that," Draco mumbled, casting a sly glance at Harry and receiving an elbow to the ribs for that comment. "Mother is always saying that my metabolism will catch up, so it's a good time to start running."

"Since when do you care?" Harry drawled.

"I've always cared," Draco sniffed haughtily. "I was called enough names when I was younger. You wouldn't know. You're just a stick."

"I'm a very good-looking stick," Harry retorted.

"You wish."

"Fuck off. You're the fat one."

"Potter!"

They really were inseparable.

So much so that they were known as the old married couple whenever they were around friends. They were teased often, but they didn't really care. Here were best friends who thought along the same lines, complimented each other's actions and actually liked each other's nerves instead of getting on or under it. In many ways it was an enviable relationship, one based on trust and ease. They spent more time with each other than anyone else.

So it was only fair to say that they favored each other more than anybody else.

At least… that's how it was.

Until Astoria.

* * *

><p>Astoria's day wasn't going all that well. She had gotten hopelessly lost, which made her late for her zoology class. Then she couldn't get her locker to open, which led to her slamming her foot against it for five minutes. And to top it all off, everyone was staring at her. <em>Everyone<em>.

"Hey, Stori," Harry called out from across the hall, jogging over to catch up with her.

"Harry," she smiled, ever so glad to see a friendly face. "What's up?"

"Not much. How's your day been? Catching up?" he asked.

"Worst day of my life," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh," Harry murmured sympathetically. "How come?"

She roved her eyes around her before leaning in towards him. "Do you know why everyone's staring at me?" she asked in a whisper.

Harry blinked at her before laughing. "Seriously?" he asked, looking around him like she had. "Um… well, I'm guessing you know why the guys are staring," he said, to which Astoria bristled. "And the girls are staring because they want to know what the guys are staring at."

"This sucks," Astoria grumbled. "Why aren't you staring?" She punctuated that with a dirty look.

"How do you know I'm not?" Harry countered, winking at her.

"Oh, shut up!" she exclaimed.

Before they could walk any further, a crowd of jersey wearing men blocked their way. "Are you kidding me?" Harry huffed.

"Not talking to you, squirt," Draco said as he pushed Harry away absently. His attention was on the girl. "Astoria Greengrass. I hope you aren't planning on skirting past the rules _just_ because you're the Dean's daughter," he said coolly.

"I don't take free rides," she muttered. "So you can take your rich arse and stuff it."

"Oh?" Draco said, not the least bit fazed. "Well, since you are so intent on being part of the lowly student life here, you should know of our initiation process," he said.

"What initiation process?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused.

"I thought I told you to shut it," Draco snapped, elbowing Harry.

"What do I have to do?" Astoria asked. She didn't look the least bit worried.

"A kiss," Draco said boldly.

Harry's eyes went wide as he sputtered, "Y-you can't-you can't be serious!"

Astoria covered up her shock quite well. "Fine," she spat out, dragging Harry forward by the collar and kissing him emphatically. Then she let go and stuck her chin out defiantly at Draco. "Happy?" she asked, grabbing Harry by the arm and pushing through the crowd of flabbergasted rugby players.

Harry looked back at Draco with a terrified expression on his face, staggering about as Astoria forced him around the corner. Draco chuckled to himself, shaking his head with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry glanced up when a sharp rap on his head shook him out of his reverie. Draco nonchalantly sat down next to him, causing him to squirm uncomfortably. "Um… she'll be back in a second," he murmured in a low voice. "So you should probably scram."

"Or I could wait," Draco drawled, drumming on the table. It was lunchtime and the cafeteria was not the best place to make a scene. Draco exhaled loudly and turned to Harry. "And you know something else? You're the worst best friend in the world."

"Me?" Harry squeaked, taking offense to the accusation. "You were the one hazing her!"

"And she was supposed to kiss _me_, you ponce!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, to be fair, you never specified who-"

"Fuck off."

A soft cough stopped that conversation in its tracks. The boys looked up at Astoria. Harry grimaced apologetically while Draco appeared unconcerned. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Oh, you know…" Draco said vaguely. "Apologize and all that stuff."

She crossed her arms against her chest. "Alright. Apologize," she said.

"I'm sorry."

"Now go."

"Whoa, wait," Draco exclaimed, holding up a finger. "I apologized."

"So?" Astoria asked, her voice tinged with boredom.

"That means you have to forgive me," Draco finished. Harry scoffed at this, earning a sharp kick under the table from his friend.

Astoria gave Draco a hard stare but he wouldn't budge. He was quite good at getting what he wanted by being passive aggressive. She huffed loudly. "I forgive you," she muttered, tiredly pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Good," Draco grinned.

"Now go," she added, glaring at him.

Draco slumped dramatically while displaying his well-rehearsed pout. "Aw," Harry cooed, patting Draco's hair. "How could you say no to that?"

"Because I'm a cold-hearted bitch," Astoria said smoothly, hauling Draco off the seat and sitting down in it.

"But I'm Harry's _best_ friend. See?" Draco said, bending down to drape an arm over Harry's shoulder. They tilted their heads together, giving her winning grins. She groaned, dropping her head on the table. "If you're Harry's friend, then I'm your friend too," Draco reasoned.

"I choose who my friends are," Astoria said. "Go. Away."

Draco glared at Harry as though it were all his fault. Harry held up his hands in surrender, shaking his head. Draco walked away with an air of defeat around him. "Despite first impressions, he's a good guy," Harry offered.

"A spoilt princess is what he is."

* * *

><p>Astoria walked into her English class, shuffling through her books. Just as she was scanning the busy room for an empty seat, she caught Draco smiling at her. He motioned to the seat behind him, swiveling the attached table away invitingly. Astoria narrowed her eyes threateningly before walking down the aisle and taking the seat. Draco couldn't stop smiling now as he shifted his body slightly, angling himself so he could see Astoria out of the corner of his eye. She didn't look at him, flipping through the pages of her notes.<p>

"Hey, you took my spot," Harry realized, stumbling to a halt beside Astoria.

Draco was about to snap at him just as Astoria said, "Oh, sorry. I can m-"

Harry interrupted both of them with an unaffected shrug. "I'll just sit here," he said, sliding into the chair beside Draco's.

"That's my spot," Neville said nervously.

"Scram," Harry and Draco said in unison. Neville dragged himself to the back of the room.

"Alright, class," Professor Trelawney announced, clapping her hands to quiet everyone down. "Today we study the greatest tragedy known to man."

"Her unfortunate wardrobe?" Draco muttered, to which Harry snorted and Astoria rolled her eyes.

"Romeo and Juliet!" the professor exclaimed gleefully. "The love story of a lifetime. Now, tell me. What is love?" The class didn't deign to provide an answer to that question. She tutted primly, scanning the faces of her students. "Ah, yes. Ms. Greengrass," she said, pointing at Astoria. "Won't you tell us what love is?"

Astoria raised her brows in surprise. "I-I have on idea," she said, shaking her head.

The professor shook her head with growing sadness. "Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Harry's pen skittered off his page at the unexpected question. "I-uh… l-love?" he squeaked, coloring brightly.

"Oh, you poor dears," Professor Trelawney said with a doleful sigh. Then she honed in on Draco who was looking much too bored. "Mr. Malfoy," she said loudly.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking up at her.

"What is love?" she asked.

Draco paused for a moment, then smiled a most charming smile while turning so he could see Astoria in the periphery of his vision again. "Love?" he asked, dragging the word out. Then he sighed quietly, which caused almost all the girls in the class to sigh with him. Everyone except Astoria, that is. She let out an exasperated sound, put off by the blatant flirting. Draco appeared dreamy now. "Love is… friendship," he said with sincerity.

Astoria held in her scoff, shaking her head.

Harry stared at his book with a confused frown.

"I mean, if she can't be my best friend, how could I love her?" Draco asked, flashing Astoria a warm grin.

Astoria rolled her eyes.

Harry hazarded a look to the side, catching Draco's profile in his view.

"If you can't be friends first, then you can't love her," Draco said with a simple shrug. "So… love is friendship."

Astoria yawned loudly, which didn't go unnoticed by Draco. He leaned back, pretending to stretch. Astoria shoved his head forward with a scowl.

"Marvelous, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Trelawney said with a happy laugh. "Love is friendship. Quite a potent concept…"

An hour later, as the class was leaving for the day, Draco sidled towards Astoria. "I'm quite good, huh?" he asked, handing her the books so she could pack up. She didn't answer, smirking instead. "So…" Draco continued, "friends?"

Astoria looked at him with a guarded expression. Draco kept his smile up, watching her expectantly. She slung the bag onto her shoulder, getting up from her seat. Draco's face fell. How could his charms not work on this girl? _This_ girl! The woman of his dreams!

"Fine," Astoria said, trying to stop from laughing as Draco's eyes lit up like a child being told he could have ice cream for dinner. "Friends." Then she walked away without another word.

Draco fell into a mock swoon, sitting down heavily. Harry smacked him over the head. "Go away," Draco mumbled with a goofy grin on his face. Harry tsked, stalking away.

* * *

><p>Draco huffed in irritation, chewing on his pen as was his habit when he was on the brink of flinging his book clear across the library in anger.<p>

"Planning on eating that for dinner?" Astoria asked, sitting down next to Draco.

He groaned, snapping out of his mental rant so he could drop his head on the table. "Just kill me. Please?" he begged.

"And have you miss your chemistry test? I couldn't do that to you," she teased. "What's wrong?"

"I don't get it," Draco groaned. "And Harry's being mean to me."

"Are those two related in any way?" she asked, taking the textbook out from under Draco's head.

"He's smart. And he's supposed to be helping me," Draco muttered, going back to chewing on his pen as he glared at the question on his paper.

"Bet you started it, huh?" she murmured.

"Whatever. He's being a baby."

"Well, since he won't help you, I guess I'll help. How does that sound?" she asked.

"Really?" Draco exclaimed. "I'm an awful learner. I might snap at you."

"I can handle it," she laughed, pulling out a pen from her bag.

After hours of cramming, Draco finally dragged himself away from Astoria and out of the library.

Harry glanced up when the door to his dorm room cracked open. Draco's head stuck in from the opening. "I have no use for you anymore. The love of my life will take care of me," he said importantly before closing the door.

Harry chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Draco dumped half of his fries onto Harry's plate before sitting down. Astoria watched this with a raised brow and, seeing as no one made a comment, realized that it was ritual. "What's that all about?" she asked.<p>

"Hmm?" The boys looked up in unison.

"Oh, you don't know about their bromance?" Blaise asked in mock surprise. Harry and Draco chucked fries at him. "Well," he continued importantly. "You see, Malfoy _never_ shares his food. But every time he gets fries, he _has_ to give half of it to Potter."

"Why?" she scoffed. "What are you two, like, ten?"

Harry and Draco scowled at her. "It's to show that I appreciate him," the latter said with an affected sniff.

"And I like it," the former concluded with his own affected sniff.

Astoria couldn't help her laughter. She reached out to take a fry from Draco's plate. Draco slapped her hand away. "Oh?" she joked. "That's fine, Malfoy." She deliberately took a fry from Harry's plate, meeting with no resistance at all. "There. Now you shared with me too," she smiled, eating the fry triumphantly.

"That doesn't count," Draco grumbled. "And don't give her any more," he told Harry, giving him a loaded look.

"You two are _so_ strange," she commented, grabbing another fry from Harry just for the fun of it.

"Hey!" the boys snapped in unison, scowling at her.

* * *

><p>"That was <em>loads<em> better, Harry," Draco said generously as he wiped the sweat off his neck with a damp towel. "Really."

"Whatever," Harry grumbled, curling his arms that were already starting to seize up mere minutes after their workout. "I don't know how you do it."

"I'm naturally athletic," Draco shrugged. "And you're naturally nerdy."

Harry kicked Draco grumpily before padding off to his locker. "You're just a show-off."

"That too."

Harry rolled his eyes as he jerked his bag out and rifled through it for his soap. "Are we still up for tonight?" he asked Draco who was already hitting the showers.

"Why? Don't want to?" Draco called back.

"Hmm," Harry shrugged. They had been planning on studying until they passed out, but Draco was never much a fan of that. It wasn't often that the man didn't have an excuse lined up for Harry.

"Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head quickly and hurrying to the stalls. "That's fine, man. I just wanted to make sure," he said.

Draco's head poked out from behind the curtain. "You thought I wouldn't show up, didn't you?" he asked with a sly smile. "You think the _worst_ of me, Potter."

"I know," Harry laughed. "Sorry."

Three hours later they were in Harry's dorm surrounded by near-empty bags of food and bottles of drinks. Harry was the one to fall asleep first, which was a surprise. Draco poked him with his pencil, causing him to jerk awake and look around in terror. "I don't get this," Draco whined, pushing his notebook under Harry's nose.

"God, what time is it?" Harry yawned, flopping onto the table again without bothering to answer Draco.

"Sleep after fixing this."

"Go to bed, Draco."

"Harry!" Draco snapped, throwing the book at his friend.

"Now."

He sulked while packing up his bags. "If I fail, it's all your fault," he warned as he dragged himself out of there.

"I know," Harry sighed. He waited a few seconds to regain his composure and rub his eyes while silently cursing Draco for pulling him away from his amazing dream. Then he grabbed his pencil and stared at the notebook Draco had so lovingly chucked at him.

Draco growled in frustration when he heard a soft knock on his door. He had just jumped into his inviting bed. "What the hell do you want?"

Harry peeked in. "Just me."

"Go away," Draco said testily.

"I figured it out."

Draco groaned in complaint but sat up anyway, scooting over to the side so Harry could sit. "I thought you were sleeping," he mumbled, snatching the book from Harry's hand after switching on the lamp beside the bed. He tried to focus on the words on the page, but the numbers kept dancing about. "This doesn't make _any_ sense." On top of that, Harry's writing had always been deplorable.

So they spent another fifteen minutes on the question, not even noticing when the clock struck one. When Draco realized that he was falling asleep listening to Harry speak, he asked him to stop. "I won't remember any more of this," he said.

"I know, I know."

"Thanks, yeah?" Draco murmured sincerely. "I wouldn't get anywhere without your brains."

"Oh, I know that too," Harry smirked, struggling out of bed. "And switch your alarm on, for heaven's sake. I'm sick of having to throw you out of bed."

"Who are we kidding? You love it, Potter," Draco snickered. "Night."

"Yeah. Night." Harry eased the door shut behind him with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit! I got a B, Potter!" Draco crowed as he burst into the room. He rammed Harry, tackling him in a hug. "I'm getting the grant!"<p>

"Fuck yeah!" Harry exclaimed, laughing as he was lifted off his feet by Draco's extravagant hug. "I knew it!"

"You're bloody amazing," Draco crowed, letting go of his best friend and jumping around in excitement. "I'm going to celebrate and all your drinks are my treat. Get ready in an hour, yeah?" With that he ran out of the room, no doubt racing to tell the rest of his friends.

After running rampant down the halls for the better part of an hour, Draco caught a familiar face.

"Stori!"

Before Astoria could turn around, she was engulfed in a hurried hug from behind. "Whoa," she pushed away firmly, turning around to see who it was. "Draco?"

"I got the scholarship!" he exclaimed.

"Wh-th-that's… that's fantastic!" she laughed, hugging him.

"I know!" Draco said with a foolish grin as his arms wound around her waist. "I thought fluid dynamics had me done for! But I did so well in circuits and calc! Then with the rugby stuff and everything, I'm getting a grant! Holy hell, I think I'm about to pass out! When my coach told me, I damned near… uh-damned near… threw up…" he trailed off when he suddenly realized the position he was in.

The two broke apart in a hurry, trying to look nonchalant and playing off the hug like it was nothing. "Yeah, for sure," Astoria said brokenly, keeping her eyes averted. "That's cool.

"Yeah…" Draco murmured, blushing. "Um… so…"

"Yeah…"

Draco stuffed his hands into his pockets so Astoria wouldn't see it shaking. "Sp-speaking of… which… a bunch of us are going to… er-to the bar later. Want to-I mean, you can-you can come if you want?"

Astoria looked up at him then, trying to gauge his question. Draco seemed to be looking at her pleadingly. "I… I'd stick out. It's fine," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh, no!" Draco said a little too loudly. He cleared his throat to cover that up. "Um… no, it's just… a few friends. Harry will be there too. You won't feel weird," he said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, yeah," Draco said, nodding eagerly. "We'll be there in an hour or so. Come, won't you?"

She smiled faintly. "Yeah, I'll see," she said with a shrug.

"Okay… okay, cool," Draco said, feeling more awkward as he stood in front of her and fidgeted with the keys in his pockets. "Okay, bye." He sprinted out of there, leaving Astoria slightly dazed and flushed.

_Later that night_

"I'm not drunk," Draco slurred, staggering into Harry as he draped an arm over his friend's shoulder. "I'm just _really_ happy."

"Mhm," Harry murmured, holding Draco steady with an arm around his waist. "You sure are."

"Do you know why?" he asked as he let Harry drag him up the stairs.

"No idea."

"Because I got to hang out with the prettiest girl in the world," Draco exclaimed. "Why else, you dumbass?"

"Don't call me names."

Draco laughed as he halted in the middle of the dark stairwell. "Let's sit here," he said, pulling Harry down with him as he sat down.

"Oof," Harry grunted. Everything was spinning and it didn't help that Draco had been shouting into his ear for the past hour.

Draco rested his head against Harry's shoulder. "Harry?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" Harry answered, pulling Draco closer to him.

"Do you think she likes me?"

Harry sighed as he patted Draco's arm absently. "Yes. She likes you very much," he said.

"Good," Draco grinned. "I like her very much."

"Hmm…"

"I like _you_ very much too. Don't feel left out," Draco said cheekily.

"Fuck off," Harry sulked.

"You like me, don't you?" Draco asked, closing his eyes and smiling because he already knew the answer.

Harry's eyes wandered over to Draco. His grip tightened imperceptibly and he pressed his cheek against soft blond hair. "A little too much," he confessed quietly.

"Too much is okay, Harry," Draco said with a satisfied sigh. "You're my best friend. I'm so happy right now," he laughed giddily.

"Hmm," Harry nodded.

"Hey."

Draco picked his head to look at Harry through his drunken haze. Harry smiled at him, feeling euphoric at the moment from the dopamine coursing through him. Draco's eyes flicked towards the smile, studying it closely.

"What?" Harry asked, leaning in and tilting his head to the side.

Draco raked his hand through Harry's hair, pulling him in rest of the way. Their lips touched gently.

Harry let out a stifled moan as his dizziness multiplied. What the hell was happening? He reached up to cup Draco's cheeks just as Draco bore down on him. After a mild scuffle, they ended up sprawled over the cold, cement stairs, Draco pinning Harry down against it.

Their eyes fluttered open at that instant.

They stared at each other with growing clarity.

"Shit," Draco swore as he pushed himself off of Harry and staggered up to his feet. "Fuck, I'm sorry," he slurred. Before Harry could speak, he was gone, taking two steps at a time and racing to his dorm room.

* * *

><p>"Look, we got shitfaced and so it's okay," Draco concluded.<p>

"It's not _okay_!" Harry panicked. "We-we-we _kissed_!"

They had been having this 'conversation' for hours now, ever since they woke up the next morning with pounding migraines and sudden dread. After convening in Draco's room, at least one of them had been freaking out while the other tried to calm him.

"I'm not gay," Draco reasoned. "And you aren't either."

"Fuck," Harry exhaled forcefully, digging his palms into his burning eyes.

"You can't tell _anyone_," Draco added for the umpteenth time.

"Why on Earth _would_ I tell?"

"I don't know," Draco exclaimed near hysterics. "It's _your_ fault!"

Now it was Harry's turn to be rational while Draco panicked. "It's okay, it's okay," he said quickly. "Look, nothing's changed. These things happen. I'm still me and you're still you."

"Of course everything's changed," Draco argued insistently. "We have to figure out why-"

"No," Harry interrupted, holding up a stern hand. "Don't analyze this, Malfoy."

Draco slumped onto the couch with a pained frown on his brow from the hangover. "Maybe we…"

"What?" Harry murmured, pulling his legs up to his chest and hugging them close.

"Maybe we're too close, Harry."

Harry had been dreading this all along. "Yeah," he said, trying to push down the ache in his chest. He didn't want to lose Draco over something so… dumb. Their friends had been teasing them for long enough, calling them a husband and wife duo for being so close. And look at where it landed them – drunk and smooching. Maybe it was for the best if they stopped before things became too awkward.

"I was kidding, arsehole," Draco grumbled. "I don't think I can survive school without you."

"Draco," Harry sighed in defeat.

"Look, let's just forget it ever happened, okay? Last night we came up to our dorms and fell asleep. No one has to know."

"_I_ know."

"_No__ one_ knows."

Harry rested his head against the back of the sofa while pushing away his nausea. Could he really forget?

"I was good, huh?"

"Shut up!" Harry gasped, punching Draco in the arm, then punching him again when he started laughing. "You were _fucking__ gross_!"

Draco couldn't stop his laughs as he thought of how absurd the night had been. "Besides," he grinned, "Now I can add you to my collection of girls. Harry James Potter? Check."

Harry lunged at Draco, throttling him furiously.

* * *

><p>"So… I was wondering," Draco mumbled nervously, wringing his hands behind him as he stood in front of Astoria. "Could we… I mean, if you feel like it and all, do you want to go to a movie Saturday?"<p>

"No."

Draco paled in mortification.

"Dinner, maybe?" she asked.

"Wha-huh?"

"Dinner," she repeated. "At seven? We can go-"

"Wait, seriously?" Draco garbled. "You just said no!"

"I just wanted to see you sweat," she smirked. "Payback for my first day."

"Geez," Draco exhaled, feeling much too faint.

* * *

><p>"What?" Draco asked, jerking his brows up questioningly.<p>

Harry snapped out of his reverie, shaking his head. "Huh?" he asked.

"Why are you staring at me?" Draco asked.

"Oh," Harry breathed, blushing as he dropped his eyes down to his notes again. "Spacing out. Sorry."

* * *

><p>Astoria giggled so hard that she snorted rather uncharacteristically. "Oh," she squeaked, clapping a hand to her mouth as the crowded table grew silent.<p>

Draco sputtered in amusement, laughing even harder than before. Everyone else quickly joined him. Astoria groaned in horror, hiding her face against Draco. "That was amazing blackmail material," he whispered shakily.

* * *

><p>"That looks about right, doesn't it?" Harry asked, holding up his sketchbook to Draco. "Oh…"<p>

Draco was asleep on the couch, curled up on his books and pencils. Harry chewed on his cheek, wondering what to do. He tapped Draco's shoulder. "Hey," he whispered. "Wake up?"

"Hmm?" Draco jerked, blinking his eyes open. "Fell asleep," he mumbled.

"It's fine."

"Can I crash here tonight?" Draco asked, closing his eyes again.

"Really?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Hmm…"

"Oh. Okay."

"Thanks," Draco smiled, dozing off again.

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>"Look, it's just a bunch of guys going bonkers over a silly ball. Why would I want to come watch?" Astoria asked.<p>

"Because _I__'__m_ playing," Draco mumbled with an affected sniff.

"All you have to do is sit there and cheer when everyone else cheers," Harry quipped. "It's what _I_ do."

Draco appeared aghast while Astoria got a smile out of it.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of Draco?" Astoria asked dreamily, a hand under her chin and her head in the clouds.<p>

Harry shrugged, fumbling with the pages. "He's… nice."

"Yeah. He's so nice," she sighed.

"Hmm." Harry smiled privately.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can't, man," Draco said with an apologetic smile. "I'm hanging out with Stori today."

"Oh…" Harry mumbled. Then he shook his head quickly. "That's fine. Sorry. I forgot," he said.

* * *

><p>Astoria glanced up from her scattered books absently, stretching the kink out of her neck. She stared right at Draco. She fell out of her chair before scrambling up and running to the windows, flinging it open. "What the heck are you doing?" she asked in a hushed whisper. "Mum and Dad are downstairs! Go away!"<p>

"I came all the way here just for you to throw me out? Not cool, Stori," he said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" she asked, scowling at him.

"Well… I couldn't sleep. So I figured you couldn't sleep either."

"Oh, dear God," Astoria said under her breath.

"Do you like chocolates or do you prefer flowers?" Draco asked.

"Huh?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't have either. I was just wondering," he said.

Astoria huffed in reproach as Draco sidled past her and walked to her bed, sitting down. "Sure, make yourself comfortable," she muttered under her breath.

"Don't mind if I do," he said, grabbing the open book on the nightstand. "Ooh, I know this one. The butler did it."

"Oh, for f-get out!" she snapped.

* * *

><p>"I'm in love, Harry," Draco said, sighing like a lovesick girl.<p>

Harry pushed down his jealousy viciously.

* * *

><p>Harry tsked, keeping his eyes on the gym doors as he waited for Draco to show up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Third time you haven't shown up," Harry muttered, sitting down next to Draco.<p>

"Stop being such a girl," Draco said absently. "That seat's saved for Stori."

Harry bit back his sharp answer, choosing instead to get up angrily and find another seat.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Draco said hesitantly, standing in the doorway.<p>

"Go away," Harry muttered, keeping his eyes trained on his notes.

"I'm sorry," Draco said.

"Go away, Malfoy."

"Tomorrow, okay? I swear, I'll be there tomorrow. You can beat me twenty to nothing if you want," Draco said as he walked to Harry and leaned against the desk.

"Whatever."

"Harry. Don't be like that. Please?" Draco groveled.

Harry let out an exasperated breath of air. "Fine. I forgive you. Now go away," he said.

"Friends?" Draco asked with a hopeful smile.

Harry groaned in defeat. "Fine," he said, scowling at Draco.

"Awesome! Thanks," Draco grinned as he ruffled Harry's hair. "And I'll beat your sorry arse tomorrow, just you wait."

* * *

><p>"Win that cup for me," Astoria said as she kissed Draco good luck.<p>

"Just for you," Draco laughed.

* * *

><p>"You aren't concentrating," Harry huffed, swatting Draco over the head with his notebook.<p>

"Lot on my mind. Sorry," Draco winked.

* * *

><p>"I love you," Astoria whispered shyly.<p>

Draco's jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>"She loves me!" Draco gushed as he sat down next to Harry in the library.<p>

Harry's chest tightened in response. "I need to study," he mumbled.

"She really loves me, Harry. I'm going out of my mind," Draco laughed breathlessly.

"Draco, please," Harry murmured, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I'm the happiest guy in the world right now, did you know that?" Draco asked. Harry was about to respond in god knows what way when Draco's phone buzzed. He pulled it out quickly, a familiar mushy grin on his face when he read Astoria's name. "I have to go. Bye," he whispered, walking away.

Harry pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes to try and stop the prickling.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mum," Harry said as he pressed the phone to his ear and lay down in bed.<p>

"Hey, sweetheart! What a surprise," Lily answered happily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Harry said, his words wavering.

"And how's school? Still my little champ?" she asked.

"Mhm."

Lily frowned slightly. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked.

"Nothing," Harry murmured. "Nothing's wrong."

"Harry? Are you crying?" she asked in alarm.

"No," Harry muttered, wiping his tears. "I don't cry."

"Are you alright?" she asked again, feeling helpless.

"I-I just… I miss you, Mum. That's all, okay?"

"Oh," she groaned. "Don't cry, baby. You're fine. Just a few more months, right?"

"Y-yeah," Harry gasped through his sobs. "I love you."

"I love you more. Can you tell me why you're crying?" she asked as delicately as she could.

"I'm just being stupid," Harry sniffed. "I'm being a stupid girl."

"Oh?" Now she was intrigued. "Because…"

"Because guys don't cry," Harry said sullenly, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

Lily laughed at this. "You can be my little girl today, okay. Cry all you want," she said.

Harry smiled miserably. "You're the best, Mum," he said as he hugged a pillow close. "You know that, right?"

* * *

><p>"Is something the matter, Harry?" Astoria asked, worried by Harry's pale complexion and tired eyes.<p>

"He's fine," Draco answered before Harry got the chance to. "He's just being kind of emotional lately. Isn't that right, my wittle Potter?"

"Shut up," Harry muttered.

Astoria nodded absently, keeping her eyes on Harry's downturned face.

* * *

><p>"What are you so angry about?" Draco asked, stopping Harry from storming away.<p>

"I can't handle this right now," Harry said, shoving Draco back so he could leave.

"Handle what?" Draco asked, utterly perplexed. "What did I do?"

"Nothing!" Harry snapped. "It's not always about you, damn it!"

"What's your problem?" Draco asked.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Harry shouted, silencing Draco in an instant. He stormed out of the room before he started screaming some more.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what I did," Draco murmured.<p>

"Maybe it's not about you, then," Astoria explained. "Maybe he's stressed about school, that's all."

"He's never shouted at me before. Not like that. _I'm_ the one who blows a fuse at him…"

"He'll work it out, okay? Don't rush him," Astoria said.

* * *

><p>"Here."<p>

Harry glanced up to find Astoria standing in front of his desk with a wide grin and a large bag of chips, holding it out for him. "Um... Why?" he asked.

"Because you're being a total downer and these are your favorite," she said firmly. "Eat it."

Harry smiled in defeat. "Stori..."

"After you stuff yourself with that, no more moping."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, taking the chips off her hands. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"How'd the exam go?" Draco asked Harry.<p>

"Fine, I guess," Harry shrugged. "I should go study."

"Wait," Draco said quickly. "I'll come with you. Just give me a second."

Harry had half a mind to say no, but he couldn't.

* * *

><p>"If I asked her to marry me..."<p>

Harry looked up in shock. "Wh-what?" he asked.

Draco smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I was just... thinking. Do you think she would say yes? I mean, I know we've only been dating for, like, nine months. I just get this feeling."

"What feeling?" Harry asked, his voice ringing hollow in his own head.

Draco dropped his head in his hands with an embarrassed groan. "Like I'm supposed to be with her for my entire life. That sort of feeling," he confessed.

"Oh."

"It's just stupid. Whatever."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"You know Draco better than anyone else," Astoria observed. "What do you think he thinks of me?"<p>

Harry shook his head, keeping silent.

"It's just that... he gets confusing sometimes, you know?" she murmured, resting her chin on her palm. "I know he cares about me and all, but... I don't know... Something."

Harry glanced up at Astoria's troubled expression. "He's never tried this hard with anyone else," he said quietly. "That says something, right?"

"He's never tried to what?"

Harry shrugged, pulling his eyes down to his food. "He's never acted this way before. He really does love you."

Astoria blushed.

* * *

><p>"You haven't really talked to him in months, Harry," Astoria said, twisting the hem of shirt between her fingers.<p>

"Been busy with school, Stori," Harry muttered to himself as he packed his bags. The graduation ceremony had just ended, which meant everyone was going home now. Harry had wasted no time in finishing up with his suitcases.

"He's worried about you," Astoria said, trying to stop Harry from moving around.

"Then tell him I'm fine," Harry said, zipping up his bag. "I have to-"

The door shot open, revealing a breathless Draco. "Y-you-you're leaving?" he stammered.

Harry sighed in exasperation. "It's the end of the year! Everyone's leaving!" he exclaimed.

"But you said-you were-you said you got that internship. We-we're supposed to go together, remember?" Draco said.

Harry tried not to flinch at Draco's hurt tone. "Draco, I-"

"No, _you_ listen to _me_," Draco interrupted fiercely. "We were supposed to go for that interview, kick arse and end up working together! Or did you forget about that too?"

"I told you I was going home! I told you I was-"

"You never told me you were going to stay there!" Draco exclaimed. "You never told me anything. If you wanted to get rid of me so bad, you should have said that to my face!"

"I didn't-"

"You know what? I'm done with you, Potter. You can-you can just leave me and go… die in a hole for all I care," Draco spat out before striding out of Harry's room.

Harry tried to swallow down his tears. He quickly turned back to his bag, keeping his head down. But his furious blinking didn't go unnoticed. Astoria pressed an uncertain hand on his shoulder. "Hey."

"Sorry," Harry said thickly, closing his eyes and taking in deep breaths. He cleared his throat and tried to gain some composure before straightening up. "He's just stressed out about stuff," he said with a shaky smile.

"Yeah," Astoria murmured.

He looked around the room once. It held a lot of memories of the past year. He would surely miss it. "Stori?"

"Hmm?"

"He's… alright, isn't he?"

Astoria swallowed hard and nodded. "He makes mountains out of molehills, you know that," she said.

"I know," Harry said quietly. He shouldered his bags and snapped the handle up to roll his luggage out. "So… Bye."

"I'll see you later, Harry," Astoria made sure to say.

Harry nodded vaguely. "Yeah. Later." He walked out of the room with his bags but stopped short when he found Draco leaning against the wall with his arms folded against his chest. They stared at each other for a moment.

"What am I supposed to do now, huh?" Draco asked. "I'll fail every single interview test they throw at me."

"So fail," Harry muttered.

Draco pushed off the wall with a tired sigh. "And who will I play ball with?"

"You lose everyday."

"Harry..."

"Go bother Stori now."

Draco wrapped his arms around his best friend. "I'll miss you if you just up and leave," he whispered.

"No, you won't," Harry murmured, pulling away from Draco. "Bye." He glanced back at Astoria, waving goodbye.

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p><em>I think that was the day I realized that perhaps I was the reason they fell apart. Maybe I came between them. Maybe Harry felt as though he had lost his best friend.<em>

James stared at those lines breathlessly.

_He never called or wrote. He just left._

_Yes, I became your father's friend. Yes, he loved me more than ever. That's why he asked me to marry him. But I was never his best friend, James. I could never be his best friend. If he is still alone, which I am sure he is, he_ _feels__ alone too.__ Right now, he needs a best friend more than ever._

_I know what I'm about to ask you to do is going to be difficult. But maybe you can help Dad. Maybe you can find Harry again. Think you can do that for me, buddy? I just hate to think of him being sad because of something so silly. Find Harry, okay?  
><em>

_I love you more than anything in the world…_

_Always yours,_

_Astoria_

James kissed the letter, taking care not to get his tears on it.

"Happy birthday!" Draco announced with added fanfare as he brought in a tray of delicious breakfast. "Look what I made, just for… oh…" He quickly placed the food on the chest of toys before sitting on the bed and hugging James close. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm okay," James sniffed, trying to get out of Draco's hug. "I'm fine, Dad. I just read something sad, that's all."

"Oh…" Draco realized James was talking about Astoria's letter. "It's sad?"

"Yeah," James nodded, wiping his face on his shirt and then collecting the numerous papers that were strewn on his bed. "But it was nice. I like these," he added for his father's benefit.

"Hmm…"

"I'm fine. Really," James said. "Let's eat."

"Yeah," Draco murmured.

That afternoon, James managed to wrangle his grandmother all to himself.

"Do you know Harry, Grandma?" he asked Narcissa.

"Pardon?"

"Harry Potter. Dad's best friend from college."

It took Narcissa a few seconds to recall. "Hmm… Harry… I never met him but… yes, Draco used to talk about him all the time," she remembered. "Why?"

"In Mum's letter, she told me all about Harry Potter," James explained. "She said they had a fight over something and that Dad is still sore about it."

Narcissa could vaguely remember that, but it was all so long ago. "I see."

"Do you think you can help me find him? I bet he's really nice, huh?"

"What? Why?" she asked in disbelief.

"Because Harry was Daddy's best friend," James said patiently. "And you keep saying how Dad's sad. So if I find his best friend, he won't be sad anymore. It all makes sense, Grandma. Stop being so slow."

Narcissa harrumphed in offense.

After a full dinner and a criminally large amount of ice cream cake, James was sitting in front of the TV while Draco and Narcissa cleared up the scraps from their meal. The boy was staring at the flashing screen but not really taking in the cartoons. "Hey, Dad," he said over the sound of the TV.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, stacking the plates.

"I learned a new game. Word association. Wanna play?"

"How does it go?"

"I say a word and you say the first thing that comes to mind," James explained.

"Sounds easy enough," Draco said. "Go on."

James looked up in thought, shuffling through his brain. "Clouds," he said.

"Um…"

"You can't take that long," James interrupted.

"Sorry, sorry," Draco laughed. "Rain. How's that?"

"Good," James said gravely while Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Sexy."

"Grandma," Draco winked and laughed with James

"You two are going to get a good beating from me one of these days," Narcissa huffed, wiping down the table while frowning.

James snickered. "Crazy?" he asked.

"You," Draco said, walking around the couch and sitting down beside James.

"Home?"

"Us," Draco murmured before kissing James lovingly.

"Love?"

"Friendship," Draco shrugged.

"Potter?"

"Harry."

Everyone stilled.

"Harry?" Narcissa asked, turning to her son.

"Who's Harry?" James asked, feigning ignorance.

Draco appeared disoriented. "Nobody," he murmured, blinking rapidly.

"Daddy, it's my birthday!" James whined.

Draco glanced down at his son's pleading expression. "He... He went to the same university as me."

"Oh, yeah?" James asked, wondering how much farther he could push Draco.

"He was my friend," Draco added.

"A friend?"

Draco nodded, lost in thought. "He was my best friend."

"What was he like?" James asked, crawling onto Draco's lap. "Was he awesome?"

Draco hugged James close. "Yeah, he was pretty awesome. He was _really_ smart so he would help me with my homework and everything. He wouldn't look it but he could beat me up and all, you know?"

"Then he was mean?" James asked nervously.

"Gosh," Draco laughed. "Harry and mean wouldn't quite work out. He was always so nerdy and quiet around everyone. Not around friends, though. It was all about school for him. Homework this, assignment that, good grades this, library that…" He trailed off with a soft smile. "He was different."

Narcissa watched her son lose himself in his memories after falling silent. She wondered if James was right. Draco had never been one to make good friends. He had many, of course, but never any close ones. From the sounds of it, Harry had been a rare find. James' mind was working faster than ever, moving through all the scenarios.

After shaking his head quickly to get rid of his thoughts, Draco asked, "Enough or do you want to hear more?"

James turned to face Draco. "Where is he, Dad?"

Draco shrugged. "We lost touch after we graduated," he said vaguely. "I don't know…"

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, yes! YES, YES, YES!" Ginny squealed, nearly knocking Harry over with her hug. "I love you so much!"<p>

Harry kissed her softly. "I love you too," he whispered, taking her hand and sliding the ring onto her finger.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, come on, Grandpa," James whined. "You've just _got_ to do this. For me?"

"This was nearly ten years ago," Orion Greengrass said with a small smile. "Do you really expect me to go digging through all those files?"

"For me?" James repeated, looking ever so cute.

Orion couldn't help but melt at the large grey eyes. "You little weasel," he laughed, pinching James' cheeks. "What's his name?"

"Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>"Harry, can I ask you something?"<p>

Harry glanced up from his book, tilting his head questioningly at his mother. "Sure. What about?"

Lily sat down next to her son and wrapped an arm around him. "You're happy, aren't you?" she asked.

Harry laughed incredulously. "Of course! I'm engaged, Mum. Ginny is amazing. She's everything a guy could want, right?"

"She is."

"She loves me even more than you love me, doesn't she?" Harry added.

"But do _you_ love her?" Lily asked.

"Of course I do."

"Not in that sense though… right?" Lily murmured.

"Mum," he groaned.

"Tell me, Harry. You never talk to me anymore."

Harry closed his eyes as he pressed a kiss on Lily's auburn hair. "I'm just… I don't want to get caught up in it all again," he said. "Once is enough. I'm just being careful. Nothing to it."

"So this is a compromise?" Lily asked sadly.

"No. I _love_ her," Harry corrected.

* * *

><p>The engagement party was going at full force. Harry and Ginny were wrenched from one group to the next, hurried introductions and smiles all around. But what he feared the most was getting trapped in the middle of the Weasley clan.<p>

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

That went on for a while as he was shoved this way and that into hugs from the numerous redheaded brothers and cousins. "Help," he whispered into Ginny's ear. She laughed and shook her head, throwing him back to the dogs.

"Gonna take good care of the little sis, aren't you?" Charlie asked.

"You better or you're gonna feel the wrath of Bill's fists," George mumbled conspiringly.

"Just to let you know, she's a handful," Ron added.

"Oh, shut up, you lot," she grumbled.

"Harry, phone for you," Lily called out from over the din.

"Thank God," Harry gasped, hurrying away for the bruising elbows and wiggling eyebrows. He felt Ginny tagging along behind him. He tried to shoo her away but she stayed put, sticking her tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue out at her too, getting to the phone by then. "Hello?" he answered.

Ginny landed a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Go away," Harry hissed, waving his hand about. "Hello?" he tried again, not hearing an answer.

"I think that after this, we need to go upstairs and…" She didn't finish that sentence, winking suggestively instead.

"Dear God…" Harry laughed. "Hey, is anyone there?" he asked into the phone.

"Anyways," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around Harry's waist and pulling him close. "Since you'll be gone for two months to your dumb summer camp-"

"It's not dumb!" Harry blurted out.

"Whatever," she murmured, kissing him into keeping quiet. "Since you're away in Paris for two months, I figured… maybe I could come visit you?"

"Go away," Harry huffed, trying to wiggle out of Ginny's arms. "I'm going to hang up if you don't say anything," he added into the receiver. There was no answer. So he made good on his word, putting the phone down.

"Sometimes I feel like you don't love me," she pouted.

"Fine, I don't love you," Harry retorted, pulling a face.

"Then I won't marry you," she grumbled.

"Oh, good!"

Ginny placed her hands on her hips and had _that_ look on her face.

"You'll force me?" he asked, piquing a brow.

"Yes."

"You really think you can do that?"

"Try me," she whispered, their lips locking in the next instant. He smiled as she giggled against the kiss. "You can go to stupid Paris for your stupid camp," she said glibly. "I'll just stay here with your mother and eat all her delicious food."

"Yeah, you do that," he chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Summer camp?" Narcissa murmured, switching off the speaker on the phone and disconnecting the dead call.<p>

"PARIS!" James shouted, clapping his hands together.

* * *

><p>"Summer camp? Paris?" Draco asked in disbelief. "No way! There's too much snow there."<p>

"Daddy, it's _summer_ camp," James said patronizingly.

"Whatever," Draco said, shaking his head. "You are not going."

"But, Daddy," James whined, running after Draco as they got ready for brunch. "It's going to be awesome! I'll learn French and lots of stuff about… France. I'll even get to see the Eiffel Tower! Imagine how totally wicked that would be! And you know how badly I want to learn French!"

"Since when have you liked French?" Draco huffed. "Better yet, have you even _heard_ French?"

"Oui, oui," James nodded enthusiastically. "See? That means yes!"

"And non means no," Draco answered.

"That's not fair, Daddy! Tell him, Grandma!"

"It's just summer camp, Draco," Narcissa said. "It's not like he's going alone. I'm going with him. All kids go to-"

"I'll handle this, Mother."

"But you aren't even listening to him," she interrupted. "It'll be a new experience for him."

"I want to go, Daddy, I want to go! Please, Daddy, I want to go."

"STOP!" Draco shouted, sticking his fingers into his ears. That shut them up. "Seriously, what's gotten into both of you? I said no and that means _no_. Neither of you are going, got it? Not another word!"

James' face fell drastically and he ran up the stairs to his room. Draco sighed, glancing at his mother. She just tsked and shook her head at him before walking away into the kitchen. Draco groaned in dismay.

James was pouting in the bathroom, angry with his father and his unreasonable worrying. Draco knelt beside his son, turning him around. "Hey," he murmured.

"No," James mumbled.

"Did you feel bad?" Draco asked. James nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted. I'm really sorry," he apologized, hugging James.

"It's okay."

"This doesn't mean you're going," he clarified.

"But Da-"

"No buts. Now I need to go to my conference. We'll talk when I get back, okay?" he said, kissing James' cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too," James muttered begrudgingly.

Draco really didn't know why he was so shocked to find a letter waiting for him when he got home later that evening.

_Dear Daddy,_

_Sorry we left without telling you but you know how badly I want to learn French._

"Ugh," Draco groaned glumly.

_Don't miss us too much.  
><em>

_Love,  
>James<em>

"But that's not fair," Draco mumbled, dropping his head on the table with a loud thud.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" James giggled excitedly as Narcissa pulled him along through the grand hotel they were to stay at. "This is <em>so cool<em>!"

"Wait until we get a call from your father. We'll see how 'cool' this is," she muttered. "Stop dilly dallying. We need to register."

"Lighten up, Grandma. We're in France!" James sighed while spinning around in wild circles. "I'm so excited I think I'm going to throw up!"

"Then you should probably stop spinning, shouldn't you?" Narcissa said, stopping James and pushing him along.

_Meanwhile…_

"You should stop being this extravagant," Harry smiled, rolling his eyes at his godfather. Sirius had started the camp as a joke, but now it had been running for four straight years, always drawing in larger crowds. The children ranged from ages five to twelve and over the span of two months, they were taken around Paris, taught the wonders of the city and kept occupied with crafts and sports. When Sirius asked Harry if he wanted to help out, he had been hesitant at first. But his godfather was quite good at cajoling people into doing what was needed.

Sirius grinned impishly at this. "I'm just damned glad you could visit!" he exclaimed.

"You should probably not swear, either," Harry added, arching a brow.

"Oh, I can do whatever I want."

Harry laughed at that. "Alright, alright. So what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Charm these little devils until the room is set up," Sirius said, shoving a tray of chocolates and candy into Harry's hands before striding away.

Harry huffed in exasperation. That wasn't what he had signed up for!

He plopped down on the empty chair, waiting for an onslaught of children and parents.

"I'm going to sign you up over there, okay?" Narcissa said, pointing to the end of the table. "You stay put."

"Okay," James pouted.

She laughed to herself as she made her way through the throng of people. James scuffed the floor with his shoe, bored already. Then he noticed the crowd of children around a lone table at the other end of the lobby. Curiosity piqued, he made his way to it.

Harry was nearly mauled as the children grabbed the chocolates with eager fingers. "There's more where those came from," he said loudly. "So… yeah."

By the time the crowd thinned, Harry was left with a tray full of wrappers and nothing else. He eyed the lone boy who was standing before him. He smiled apologetically, shrugging. "Sorry. I'm all out for now," he said.

"That's okay," James shrugged back. "I don't want any sweets."

"Oh?" Harry exclaimed. "And why's that?"

"Grandma says they are bad for you. That's why," James said as a matter of fact.

"I'm sure she's right," Harry nodded gravely. "What's your name? You don't have a nametag."

"I'm James."

"Oh, cool," Harry grinned. He leaned forward conspiringly and whispered, "I have James in my name too."

"Yeah?" James asked. "What's your real name?"

"Harry."

James squirmed with delight. Harry… "Hmm… Why did your parents name you Harry?" he asked.

Harry laughed again, shaking his head. "Maybe they liked that name, so they named me Harry," he answered. "Why do you think your parents named you James?"

"Maybe they liked you, so they named me James," James murmured with a shy smile.

"Oh…" Harry frowned through his confused smile. "Um… O-okay."

"I have to go now. I'll see you later, Harry," James said, waving bye before walking away to find his grandmother.

"Yeah… Bye," Harry mumbled.

* * *

><p>At first James watched Harry from afar, unable to find a good enough reason to go talk to him. When they played games, Harry would catch James' ardent gaze and smile at him. James would respond with an abashed smile of his own, then run off to tell Narcissa that Harry was the nicest person ever. He would see Harry nearly every single day and always during mealtimes. He was a quiet man. James almost never saw him with other adults and, if he did, Harry would simply be smiling politely and nodding. Around children, the man was more relaxed but still awkward. James could see what his father had said about Harry being really shy.<p>

This spying was doubly fun for James because of all the neat things he got to do, from sightseeing to ordering food in broken French. He was perpetually grinning and pointing at everything, much to Narcissa's amusement.

A week passed before he conversed with Harry talked again.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked, fumbling with his art kit as he stood beside Harry. It was crafts hour and all the children were gathered in the large room that was filled with chatter, laughter and the smell of glue.

"Of course," Harry said, grabbing the sheaf of colored construction paper from James' hands before it could fall.

"Awesome." James plopped down beside Harry. "What are you making?"

"I thought I'd make my mum a picture frame. How does that sound?" Harry asked, showing James the wooden frame.

"Oh! I want to make one too," James exclaimed. "What are you putting on yours?"

"I don't know yet…" Harry murmured. "How about 'Best Mum Ever'?"

"Yeah," James giggled. "And mine will say 'Best Dad Ever'."

"Oh? Don't want your mum to have one?" Harry teased.

James' smile faded away. "I-um… My-I don't-My mum died," he stammered, blushing.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Harry breathed in horror. "I didn't know."

"It's okay," James said with a solemn nod. "I was a baby. I don't remember her. I know you're sorry."

Harry chewed on his lip uncomfortably. Trust his big mouth to make a mess of things. "Then let's make the best picture frame ever for your dad, okay?" he said.

"Mhm," James smiled. "Best one ever."

And after that day James was almost always stuck to Harry's side. If Harry minded, he didn't show it. The boy paid close attention to Harry, taking in his every word and mannerisms. He seemed so awesome and grown-up. He was almost always helping out and saying nice things. James tried to imagine his father interacting with this man. He supposed it could work. He wondered if Harry remembered Draco.

"Who's your _best_ friend?" he asked one day during their walk down a picturesque street. The group of children and chaperons took up the entire sidewalk, all holding hands and gawking at the beautiful buildings and shops. The moment they stepped out of the tour bus, James had slid his fingers into Harry's hand without asking. Harry had responded with a confused frown but held onto the soft hand with a tight grip nonetheless. James had been chattering on and on for a long while, telling Harry all about his house and school. This question was abrupt, however.

Harry glanced down at James, his lips quirking up in amusement. This boy was always full of questions. He had to answer at least a dozen questions an hour when he was around James. "Who's yours?" he asked in turn.

James shrugged. "I don't know if I have one yet," he said. "But maybe my dad or Andrew from school. Do you have a best friend?"

"Well," Harry sighed thoughtfully. "I guess I tell my mum everything, so maybe she's my best friend, right?"

"But don't you have one from school too?"

Harry marveled James' persistence. "I guess I did," he seceded. "But it was such a long time ago, when I was in university."

"You don't remember him?" James asked, looking much too concerned.

"Oh, no. Of course, I remember him," Harry was quick to say. "He probably doesn't remember me."

James shook his head gravely. "Best friends _always_ remember each other," he said.

Harry ruffled James' hair while chuckling. "Gosh, you sound older than an eight year old right now."

"Thank you," James said, puffing his chest out.

* * *

><p>After the 'epic water gun battle', James was dragging a sopping wet Harry through the lobby. "I can't wait to see Grandma's face!" he exclaimed with an eager grin. "She's going to freak out."<p>

"So… why exactly am I coming with you?" Harry asked, shaking the water from his hair.

"Because I want her to meet you," James said, glancing back with a winning beam.

Harry laughed. "How could I say no to that?" he asked.

James found Narcissa with the other chaperons, setting up the table for lunch. "Grandma! Look at me!" he shouted.

Narcissa looked up to find James looking like a drowned rat that was dragging a drowned cat along. "What on Earth?" she gasped. "You get out of those clothes this instant!"

"Don't be silly," James giggled. "I can't run around naked in here."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed before she looked up at Harry.

"This is Harry," James said suggestively, jerking his brows for his grandmother to see.

"Harry," Narcissa murmured, inspecting the man. She had already seen him from afar.

"Yeah… Sorry about this," Harry smiled sheepishly as he gestured down at himself. "We got carried away."

"Yeah! It was so much fun!" James quipped excitedly. "You should have seen me! I was so good! Wasn't I?"

"Mhm," Harry laughed, nodding.

"What do you do here, Harry?" Narcissa asked, interrupting her grandson's excited ranting.

"Oh, odds and ends," Harry said vaguely. "My godfather sort of started this up and he needed help. So… here I am."

"And when you are not here?" Narcissa wondered.

"I'm a chemical analyst," Harry explained.

"Like Dad! He works with oil, Grandma. He's _really_ rich," James said, wide eyes showing his appreciation. Harry clapped a hand over James' mouth while blushing furiously.

Narcissa appeared amused. "How would you know that?" she asked James.

James pushed Harry's hand away instantly. "I saw his awesome car," he announced.

"That was a present," Harry was quick to explain, trying to silence the loud-mouthed boy with a stern look.

"I want a car," James demanded. "I want a present."

"Spoilt rotten," Narcissa sighed, apologizing for her grandson. Then she turned to the boy and said, "I want you to go upstairs and change for lunch, okay? And stop pestering Harry like this."

"I'm not pestering him," James whined. "He likes me. See?" He hugged Harry's legs with a bright smile. "So it's all good."

Narcissa laughed, shaking her head at James' antics. Sometimes he reminded her so much of Draco. "Alright, alright. And, Harry, if he _is_ pestering you, feel free to send him packing," she added.

"Mhm," Harry nodded solemnly. "I will," he promised, earning a murderous glare from James.

* * *

><p>Draco was despondently working at his desk when the phone rang. "Hello," he answered gloomily.<p>

"Daddy?"

"James?" Draco asked, sitting up straighter. "James! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too," James said. Then he coughed with conviction.

Draco's brows knit with worry. "A-are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course, I'm great," James replied, sniffing.

"Do you have a cold, buddy?" Draco asked while getting up.

"I'm fine, Daddy. I just miss you, that's all," James said, winking at Narcissa.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was sorting through all the permission forms and registration slips. In doing the mindless chore, he couldn't help overhearing the multiple phone calls happening around him as the event organizers panicked over minute details someone was sure to have forgotten.

"And what did you say his name is, sir? Mhm, mhm. And your name? Okay. I have your number now so when I find him, I'll be sure to ring you up… Yes, I'm sure he is safe." The man rolled his eyes at Harry as he answered, causing Harry to laugh quietly. "Yes, we'll keep him safe. Yes, yes… I will find out about him right away. Bye." He put the phone down. "Seriously, what is it with some parents?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"This man just phones me up and asks if his son is here. You'd think he would read the brochure before sending the kid over."

"Hmm…"

"Say, you aren't doing anything important," the man remarked, sidling over to Harry.

"Gee, thanks," Harry muttered sarcastically, snatching the piece of paper from the man.

"You're a lifesaver," the man laughed, returning to the phone as it rang once again.

Harry read the messy writing, trying to decipher it. It was near impossible. "What does this say?" he asked.

"Guy's name is Draco. Son's name is James. James Malfoy."

Color drained out of Harry's face.

A torrent of memories and emotions struck him breathless. Draco's son.

He all but ran out of the room. How had he not seen it? How had he not seen the resemblance? Draco's son… But then-

He staggered to a halt. "Oh God."

He was in his hotel room the next instant, having no recollection of how he got there. He sat on his bed heavily, pressing his hands to his mouth. Was James… then Astoria… "No," he breathed, squeezing his eyes closed as he willed his stinging eyes to stay dry.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

James turned around to find Harry kneeling on the floor beside him. "Oh, hi!" he exclaimed in excitement. "Guess what?"

"What?" Harry asked, yearning to reach out and touch James' hair.

James cleared his throat importantly. "Comment ca va?" he asked.

Harry laughed shakily so he wouldn't end up crying. "Bien. Merci," he answered, clearing his throat. "Et tu?"

"Huh?" James asked, confused.

"'Et tu' means 'and you'," Harry explained.

"Oh!" James remembered. "Bien, bien," he grinned.

"You're doing so great," Harry murmured, feeling oddly proud.

James...

Had Draco and Astoria really named their firstborn after him? He watched James interact with the other children, always sunny and excited. Harry was glad. He was glad that the boy was happy, even without his mother. It said a lot about Draco.

He had been thinking a lot about Draco after finding out about James. He wondered how Draco was doing now, where he was working, if he was as happy as James... He hoped so. Life would be much too cruel otherwise. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Astoria had passed away. She was so young and so beautiful. She had too much life in her to die early.

It hurt him simply to think these thoughts.

"So... what do you and your dad do for fun?" he asked tentatively while he helped James set up his paint station.

James shrugged. "I don't know. We play and laugh and stuff," he said. "What do _you_ do with your dad?"

"About the same," Harry smiled. "And your dad must think you are quite responsible to send you here all on your own."

James blushed and winced sheepishly. "Um... I... sort of ran away," he mumbled. "I mean, I ran away with Grandma." Harry must have had a frightened look on his face because James was quick to add, "But it's okay. I called Dad and he's not mad or anything. He didn't want me to come so I had to run away, that's all. It's fine."

"It's... fine?" Harry asked with a weak gulp. "How is running away from home fine?"

"Because Grandma's with me, silly," James dismissed. "Let's paint!"

"Sheesh," Harry breathed. This was one handful of a kid.

* * *

><p>Harry was in the field with his parade of children in tow. Orange cones were set up at intervals, as were a plethora of footballs. They had been running drills for over an hour. He blew his whistle, indicating for the children to start. They weaved between the cones while kicking their footballs, trying to control it all.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco was nearly frantic as he urged the organizers to tell him the whereabouts of his son. "He called me. He sounded sick. Are you sure he isn't with the doctor?" he asked.<p>

"No James Malfoys in the infirmary," the woman said apologetically.

"Well, where can I find him, then? His room?"

"I can check the schedule for today," she offered.

* * *

><p>"Great work, you guys," Harry shouted over the chaos. "Now let's run some laps, okay?"<p>

The children didn't need to be told twice. They took off at full speed, racing each other. Harry wondered where all that energy came from.

* * *

><p>Draco's brow rose as he watched his son sprint around the track. Sick? Not so much. He sighed while smiling in dismay. He had been played like a well tuned violin. He trudged towards the spot where all the chaperons were gathered.<p>

James was just rounding the corner when he saw a familiar figure standing off to the side. He squinted in response. As he kept running his third lap, he moved close enough to identify the man.

"DADDY!" he screamed in excitement, sprinting faster than ever towards Draco and launching at him.

Draco caught him while laughing.

Harry spun around in shock.

Draco's grin dropped instantly as he met the wide green eyes.

James seemed to notice the change in his father, quite pleased with himself now. "That's Harry, Dad," he said helpfully, wiggling out of Draco's hug and jumping onto the grass.

"Harry?" Draco breathed, blinking furiously.

"You..." Harry trailed off, his thoughts lost in his jumbled mind.

"Hi," Draco stammered. "What are you doing here?"

Harry roved his eyes over Draco while his heart fluttered against his ribs. "Nothing," he answered. This couldn't really be happening... "Draco?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Wow."

And that was that. They managed to stumble through some pleasantries. James watched with growing dismay. Neither of them looked each other in the eye. It was awkward and lame. Then Draco just walked away in a daze while Harry turned back to finish up with the football session.

James was furious.

He huffed in indignation as he plopped down on Narcissa's lap. "You would think they had never met before," he muttered.

"Hmm," Narcissa smiled, hearing James mumble this and that about Draco and Harry for a few minutes.

"What are they so shy about anyway?" James pouted. "They're supposed to be best friends, aren't they? We have to do something about this." He rubbed his hands together wickedly.

"Oh, stop that," Narcissa rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Basketball?" Harry stammered.<p>

"Basketball?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yeah! We want to learn basketball," James exclaimed, glaring at the other children for support. Everyone nodded quickly, looking up at Harry and Draco with cherubic smiles.

"You can't be serious," Draco shook his head.

"I am!" James said, throwing the ball at his father. "See? It's a real basketball."

"Oh, come on!" Draco huffed, peeved.

"That's because you suck at it, Dad," James sniffed. "Harry will show us. Won't you, Harry?"

"I... I-er… I don't know," Harry stuttered, shifting his weight uneasily.

"But I bet you were so awesome when you were younger," James hinted, wiggling his brows.

Harry flicked his eyes at Draco unconsciously, remembering. "Yeah, guess I was," he seceded, his cheeks flushing pink.

"Cool." James snatched the ball from Draco's hand and threw it to Harry. "Dad's awful so _you_ can teach us."

"I'm not awful!" Draco said, affronted.

"Oh, yes, you are," James and Harry said in unison. Harry paled and clamped his mouth shut a few words too late. James and the rest of the children were grinning wildly at Harry. "I… uh… I mean… um"

"What did you just say?" Draco asked quietly.

"Nothing," Harry squeaked.

"If you call _those_ sorry excuses for basketball games, I truly pity you," Draco said.

"I beat you everyday..."

"No," Draco said slowly. "_I_ beat you everyday."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Draco... You lost every game," he said, wondering if Draco had managed to repress those embarrassing memories from ten years ago.

"No, Harry."

"Yes, Draco," Harry said carefully, trying to gauge Draco's expression.

"Don't lie in front of these young minds," Draco said, arching a brow in mock disappointment.

"I'm lying?" Harry bristled.

"Are you implying that _I__'__m_ lying? Liar," Draco insulted.

"What?" Harry gasped. Draco was always accusing him of one thing or the other. "Alright, then. Go ahead and tell everyone how you '_won__'_ by cheating."

"Hey! Don't call me a cheater!" Draco growled through gritted teeth.

'That's what you are… A cheater," Harry scowled.

"I am _not_ a cheater," Draco said, pulling himself to his full height as he stepped up to Harry.

Harry did the same, jaw set determinedly. "Cheater," he said, staring Draco in the eye.

"Potter," Draco seethed.

"Then let's play right now," Harry said, turning around without warning and dribbling the ball to center court. "And we'll see who's a liar."

"You can't be serious," Draco said in disbelief.

"Oh, I am," Harry said, blinking at Draco with a blank expression. "Why? Scared you'll lose? Again?"

"Whoa!" Draco said, holding up his finger. "Draco Malfoy is not scared of _anyone_."

"Draco Malfoy is not scared of _anyone_," Harry mocked, pulling a face.

"Why, you little…" Draco muttered under his breath, rolling up his sleeves as he marched towards Harry. The children were shouting with excitement, split into two cheering squads. "I won't lose today."

"You say that everyday," Harry jibed and threw the ball.

Draco caught it and then jerked it at Harry, causing him to flinch. "We'll see," Draco said.

"We'll see," Harry smirked as Draco finally passed the ball and began the game. Harry deked Draco with ease, faking right but stepping left. Draco fell for it, as he always did. The first shot was so easy Draco's supporters were booing him. Harry smiled smugly, challenging Draco with a silent jerk of his brows. Draco growled, incensed. With the ball at hand, he ran straight at Harry.

Harry never fell for this before and he sure as heck wasn't falling for it now. He didn't budge, knees bent and arms out slightly as he watched Draco's every move. All Draco did was shift his weight to the right. Harry snatched the ball with his left hand and tore down center before striding up to the three-point line and shooting.

"Lucky shot!" Draco exclaimed, grabbing the ball as it flew through the basket.

"Nothing lucky about it," Harry said.

The next round found Harry waving his arms in front of Draco while the latter tried to take a shot. "No way you'll make this one," Harry said.

"You'd be surprised," Draco said as he lobbed it into the basket nothing but net. His cheering squad went wild and Harry gaped in astonishment. "What did I tell you?" Draco asked, brushing off his shoulder. "Today's the day you lose."

"Sod off," Harry muttered, bringing the ball back to center. He raced past Draco's defense with scattered dribbles, shooting the ball in with purpose. It went in, much to Draco's chagrin. He swiped the sweat off of his neck. "Ready to beg for some mercy?" Harry asked.

"Don't you _ever_ shut up?" Draco asked, fed up.

"Nope," Harry grinned.

Draco tried to push past Harry, back to him. Harry's arms were everywhere as he attempted to swipe the ball away. Unfortunately for Draco, just as he was spinning out of Harry's makeshift cage, Harry spun in and snagged the ball. But before he could move to make a basket, Draco stuck his foot out. Harry tripped and stumbled while Draco took the ball back to center and then shot it for another two points.

Harry was on his feet a moment later, appearing positively enraged. "CHEATER!" he shouted, stomping towards Draco. Harry's cheering team yelled the same as they shook their small fists at Draco.

"Don't call me a cheater, cheater!" Draco frowned, looking at Harry down his nose.

"But that's what you are. A cheater," Harry hissed.

"Don't call me a cheater," Draco threatened.

"Malfoy is a cheater. He is a cheater," Harry sang with a chorus behind him.

"Shut up!"

"CHEATER!" Harry shouted, nose-to-nose with Draco.

Draco heaved with fury, staring at the emerald eyes in front of him. Then he shoved Harry back and said, "I don't have time for childish games. Grow up."

Harry snapped back to reality.

Here he was, an accomplished chemical engineer with a heavy project that brought in the company's major revenue, and he was acting like a hormonal teenager.

He stepped back, blushing in embarrassment. "I… I-uh… S-sorry," he said quickly.

Draco noticed all this with immense surprise. Since when had Harry ever backed down from a fight, especially when Draco was clearly at fault? "Don't kid yourself, Potter. I let you win," he instigated, trying to snap Harry out of it.

Harry jerked his fiery gaze up at Draco, sharp words on the edge of his tongue. Then he saw the teasing smile and his resolve crumbled. "Forget it," he mumbled, dragging his feet while walking away.

Draco laughed as he grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him. Harry stumbled back, bumping into Draco. He jerked when he felt an arm snake around his shoulder, gluing them together side-by-side. "No one give him a hard time about this, alright?" Draco said importantly to the young children. "He's a real softy so, if you're mean, he'll just start crying." He ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry swatted Draco away, offended.

"Friends?" Draco asked, winking at Harry impishly.

"Whatever," he muttered begrudgingly.

James looked quite pleased with himself at that moment.

* * *

><p>"So… James happens to think the world of you," Draco said with a soft smile.<p>

Harry shrugged shyly. "He's a great kid," he said.

"Like father, like son, huh?" Draco asked with a nonchalant sniff.

"Oh, you wish!" Harry laughed. He watched James practice his singing with his friends. "He looks like Stori…"

"Hmm. You think so?" Draco murmured.

"Yes. And... I'm sorry to hear about her passing," Harry continued. "I didn't know."

"How could you know?" Draco asked with a bitter smile. "You just left, didn't you?"

"Draco," Harry winced. "I-"

"What? You what? Couldn't bother calling? Visiting? Writing? What, Harry?"

Harry averted his eyes, looking down at the marble floor while he wound his arms against his chest.

Draco nudged him. "I'm not mad at you, okay?" he said. "I just wish you would tell me what happened."

Harry shook his head. "It's nothing. I was... having a bad time at school and I took it out on you, that's all. It's okay if you're mad at me. I just... I didn't think you really needed me. Didn't think I was that important."

"Of course I need you," Draco sighed. "I needed you when I got married. I needed you when I screwed up my first interview. I needed you when Stori died. Hell, I needed you when James broke his arm!"

Harry didn't know what to say. Nothing he said would make things better.

"It doesn't matter," Draco added. "I finally found you, hmm? Now you're my minion for life, got it?"

Harry laughed shakily, nodding.

* * *

><p>"What was Mum like?" James asked Harry as they cleaned up their art table. "Was she really nice?"<p>

"The nicest," Harry said, patting James' head. "Like you, always smiling."

"And?" James prompted.

"And," Harry sighed, "she was smart, funny… She's perfect for Draco." He winked at James. "And perfect for you, hmm?"

"Yeah, she's perfect," James grinned.

"Your dad worked _really_ hard to get on her good side," Harry said, shuffling the papers together and putting them in a neat pile. "And if he was being mean to her, she wouldn't stand for it. She would be mean to him right on back."

James grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him down on the chair. "Stop doing that," he grumbled while hopping into the chair beside Harry. "Tell me more, okay?"

"Why don't you ask Draco?" Harry asked.

"Because Dad gets sad every time I ask him," James said dismissively. "But you don't, so you can tell me, okay?"

Harry smiled as he thought back to those days. He supposed it was the least he could do. "Will do."

* * *

><p>Draco was on his way to the crafts room when he saw Harry kneeling on the floor beside a crying girl. Curious, he moved forward for a closer look.<p>

"See, not even a scratch," Harry said soothingly, holding the girl's hand in his. "You're alright."

"No," the girl wailed, looking utterly miserable.

"You know what you should do, right?" Harry asked, leaning in conspiringly.

"What?" the girl asked, sniffing.

"You should kiss it better," Harry said gravely.

"Really?"

"Mhm," Harry nodded.

She kissed her fingers, getting tears and saliva all over it. "But it's not better," she sobbed.

Draco chuckled silently before rearranging his expression and kneeling down next to Harry, catching the latter by surprise. "Gosh, if kissing it better didn't work, I don't know what will," he said, taking her hand in his. "What's your name?"

"Sarah," she said, her breaths coming is spurts from having cried so hard.

"Well, Sarah," Draco murmured, gently pressing her palm to make sure it really was alright. "Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"Everywhere," she sobbed, enjoying the lavished attention.

Draco nodded with ample sympathy. "Let's try something else, okay?" he said, letting go of her and then rubbing his palms together quickly. She stared in amazement. Draco could feel his skin heating up after a few seconds. "Okay, let's see your hand again," he said. She eagerly held her hand out. He clutched it. "Feel that?"

"Yeah! It feels hot," she exclaimed.

"There you go," Draco said with finality. "Magic."

"Wow!" she said, gazing at Draco as though he were the coolest thing in the world. "Thanks."

"No worries. Now run off to the craft room, okay?"

"I'm going to show that to _everybody_," she exclaimed, bouncing away.

"Didn't know you could do magic," Harry said sarcastically as he got up.

"Well, if you weren't so dense, you'd know what to do, won't you?" Draco countered. "Kiss it better? Seriously?"

"What?" Harry asked, holding up his hands in surrender. "I don't have kids, remember?"

Draco laughed at Harry's defensive scowl. "No need to get all huffy."

"Go away," Harry said, folding his arms against his chest as he sulked with his back to Draco.

"Not unless you come with me," Draco said while dragging Harry along as they marched to the craft room. "You keep disappearing on me."

"Because I have things to do," Harry said, trying to pull his shirt out of Draco's grip. "Let go of me, you bastard."

Draco tsked in disappointment. "Language, Potter. Don't call me a bastard," he muttered, letting go of Harry's shirt, only to drop an arm around his shoulder. "Best buddy," he added with a sweet smile.

"And you wonder why everyone thinks you're weird," Harry huffed.

"Who thinks I'm weird?" Draco asked, affronted.

"I do."

"Good. Because I think you're weird too," Draco said with satisfaction. "It's why we get along so well."

"It's why we want to punch each other out," Harry corrected.

"And that," Draco laughed, giving Harry a quick squeeze.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," James said near tears. He looked tempted to throw his book across the room. "I just don't."<p>

"One step at a time," Draco said, trying to sooth his son. Whenever James didn't understand what was being taught to him, it led to tears and anger.

"I'm so stupid," James sobbed, wiping his tears vehemently. "I'm stupid, stupid, stupid."

Harry sat down next to James. "You know who else is stupid?" he asked.

"No," James sniffed.

"Your dad," Harry said.

That jerked James out of it. "Huh?" he asked while Draco scowled in response.

"Oh, yes," Harry nodded, his lips pursed grimly. "_Very_ stupid. When we were in school, he would have failed everything if it weren't for me."

"That's mean," Draco groused.

"So," Harry continued, "it's okay if you're stupid sometimes. I'll help you, won't I?"

"Hmm," James nodded, hiding his face against Harry so he could wipe his tears as discreetly as was possible. "You're so nice."

"Aren't I, though?" Harry said, aiming a smug smile at Draco.

Draco pulled a face in return.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco shuffled through the schedule one last time, making certain that there were no more overlaps between activities and instructors. Harry had asked him to check it over and he had agreed graciously. Once he was satisfied, he put the papers down with a flourish and said, "All done!"

He turned around when the only response he got was soft breathing. Harry was sprawled on the couch, surrounded by paper that was left unheeded as he slept. Draco smiled wanly. He pressed a hand to Harry's shoulder, shaking him slightly. Harry sighed and opened his eyes a crack. "Hmm?" he asked.

"You fell asleep," Draco whispered.

"I'm tired," Harry murmured groggily. "So I'm sleeping."

Draco chuckled to himself. "Guess that makes sense. Go to bed?" he suggested.

"I'm fine here," Harry said, closing his eyes again. He moved his hand to his shoulder, as though to push Draco away. Instead he tangled fingers with Draco and brought their hands close to his chest. "Goodnight," Harry mumbled.

Draco didn't move for a few seconds, absently watching Harry. Then he got comfortable by shifting carefully so could he sit cross-legged on the floor. He laid his free forearm across the length of the couch and rested his chin on it, blinking at Harry. He had never seen Harry up close. He had always looked innocent and young. He lived in his head. He kept his distance between reality and his thoughts. It's what Draco had always found intriguing. Harry said a lot more with his actions than his tongue.

Draco's eyes traced the soft brows and dark lashes that were resting against tanned skin. Black hair feathered around his forehead carelessly. He had a slight bow to his lips, downwards as though he were dreaming of something sad. Draco lifted his head to free his hand. His other was still pressed against Harry's chest. He moved his fingers until they rested against Harry's jaw. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, wondering if Harry would answer.

He opened his eyes and gazed at Draco.

Draco felt an unusual rush of emotions when he found himself reflected in emerald irises. He smiled shakily, pulling both his hands away from Harry. "Go to sleep, Potter," he muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Bye." He got up and stumbled out of the room.

Harry closed his eyes and curled up with his arms around his stomach, keeping it from rolling with pleasure and terror. He couldn't be feeling this again. Not now.

Draco pressed a hand to his feverish cheek, willing it to stop warming up. The way Harry had looked at him…

* * *

><p>The enormous game of freeze-tag was in full effect. Everyone was racing down the grounds, trying to get away from the four children who were 'it'. Chaos and laughs ensued as children were frozen in the oddest positions.<p>

Harry, who had been running for longer than he had ever run in over ten years, was catching his breath by the garden sheds. That's when he heard the loud and triumphant shouting much too close to him as though a few 'its' had just tagged someone. Harry groaned in response. He couldn't possibly run anymore without dying.

He was jerked to the side without warning. He staggered into the dark tool shed, about to make a loud exclamation. He was stopped as a palm pressed against his lips. He blinked rapidly to make out who it was.

Draco was trying not to laugh hysterically. He saw recognition touch Harry's eyes in the dim light. Harry relaxed when he realized who it was. Then they both stiffened when they heard the soft pitter-patter of feet as children ran around the shed. They waited until they could hear no more sounds. Then Harry let out a huge gush of air, dropping his head against Draco's chest. "I'm dying," he groaned. "How can they run for so long?"

Draco laughed quietly. "Catch your breath here, and then make break for it."

"Hmm," Harry mumbled as Draco wrapped arms around his slight frame. Harry pressed a hand to the small of Draco's back in response, feeling the curve. It took but a minute for him to realize his position. His heart started hammering in panic. His fingers curled to bunch Draco's shirt fiercely. Then he quickly memorized this moment, starting with Draco's unhurried breaths, scent and warmth. He tried to listen to Draco's heart but his own beating overpowered it. It didn't matter. That's all Harry needed.

"I'm engaged," he said abruptly. He broke out of Draco's hug, slightly shaky but feeling unusually exhilarated.

"Uh…"

"Actually… I _just_ got engaged. A month ago, I guess."

"_You_?"

Harry scowled. "Yeah. Me. Don't say it like that," he muttered.

"S-sorry," Draco stepped back, unsure of why he was feeling so panicked. "I just-You never… I… um…" He trailed off.

Harry waited while Draco kept his eyes on the ground, furiously thinking through his emotions and trying to reason with them. And it was even more unnerving because Draco had trailed off into nonsense mumbling.

"Congratulate me," Harry urged.

"Oh, geez, sorry!" Draco jerked. "C-congratulations!"

"Thanks," Harry smiled. "Her name's Ginevra. But she goes by Ginny."

"H-how did you… meet her?" Draco asked quietly. Harry was engaged…

"Through work," Harry said. "My friends set us up. A joke, really. Guess it worked out better than they expected."

"Wow."

"I know," Harry said, getting more and more nervous as Draco spoke.

"_You_."

"Mhm."

"About time!" he said in disbelief, hugging Harry again.

Harry could feel the difference in the hug – the reluctance and hesitance. He had known this would be altogether embarrassing, but he had thought _he_ would be one who was showing reluctance and hesitance. So this was strange… He stepped away from the hug again. "I think I'm okay now," he said, addressing his tired limbs and short breath.

"Yeah."

"Don't get caught," Harry grinned, winking before he ran out the shed.

Draco pressed his hands to his heart to stop it from beating so fast. "Damn it," he swore quietly.

* * *

><p>It was after dinner and already dark out. Fire smoldered in the large pit around which the children sat with bags of marshmallows and sticks. They were split down the middle, ready for some charades. Harry and Draco were on the same team while James was playing against them. Draco's team went first. A round girl with blond curls bounced towards the other team, excited. Her eyes lit up when she heard the movie she needed to reenact. She grinned brightly as he got ready for her act. "Start," Harry said.<p>

She showed three fingers and her team said, "Three words," in unison. She nodded and then pointed to her second finger. "Second word." She held her hands up and curled them like claws. Then she showed her teeth in a silent roar. "You're a scary animal," a boy quipped. She nodded again. Then she pointed to the third finger and puffed out her chest. She walked around proudly, patting her head now and then.

No one understood. She tried again, pretend-growling and then walking around while looking down her nose at everyone.

"Oh, oh! The Lion King!"

"Yeah!" the girl laughed, running back to her seat.

Then it was James' turn to go the other side of the fire pit. A couple of the girls giggled as they gave him his movie. He scowled at them before trudging back. "Ready?" Draco asked. James nodded, keeping his lips pursed. "Then start."

James held up four fingers. "Four words," one of the boys said promptly to which James nodded. Then he tapped his chin, trying to figure out what to do. He held his arms out and spun in tight circles a few times before falling on the floor. Everyone was a laughing mess as he tried to stand back up. He looked at them expectantly. "Um… dizzy?" they guessed.

James huffed and shook his head. He mimed that he was picking something off the floor and throwing it to the right. Then he jumped to the right and dramatically fell to the ground. "Are you fainting?" a girl asked.

James pouted now, wracking his brains. Then he stood on his toes and clicked his heels three times. "Oh! The Wizard of Oz!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"Yes!" James crowed, pumping his fist in the air. The other team groaned. "Your turn," the boy said, gesturing for Draco to walk over to him.

Draco had to kneel down to hear what James was whispering into his ear. He frowned. "I don't really think that's a movie."

"Sure, it is. You just don't know it," James said dismissively, pushing his father towards the center of the game. "Start," he said.

Draco huffed as he scratched his head. "Well, it's like-"

"Hey! No talking," James shouted, his words echoed in the other children as well.

"Right, right," Draco murmured. "Um…" He held up three fingers.

"Three words," his team guessed. He nodded. Then he just stood there, eyes narrowed in contemplation and hands on his hips. He would start doing something every few seconds and then shake his head when he got it wrong.

"We don't have all day," Harry drawled.

Draco scowled at him. "I'll take as long as I want," he grumbled, folding his arms against his chest in offense.

One of the slight boys from Draco's team shook his head in disappointment as he walked up to Draco. He gestured for Draco to tell him the name of the movie. Draco sighed as he bent down and whispered it into the boy's ear. "That's so easy, silly," the boy laughed, turning to his team.

He showed three fingers. "Three words." Then he pointed to his first finger before pointing to himself. "You?"

He pointed to his second finger and then wrapped his arms around himself with a smile. "Hug?"

Then he showed his third finger and pointed at his teammates. "Me?"

He did it in a quick succession, first pointing to himself, then hugging himself, then pointing at them.

"Oh! I love you!" Harry blurted out, jumping in his seat. His eyes moved to Draco while smiling triumphantly. "I love you," he said.

"Yeah," Draco murmured, looking sheepish. "I love you."

Harry's thoughts stalled.

He shrunk into his seat, blushing profusely.

However convoluted it sounded, he had just told Draco what he had wanted to say for so many years.

Draco sat back down next to Harry, a slow flush dawning on his cheeks. "Good one," he smiled uncomfortably. Harry snapped out of his frantic reverie, trying to keep the happy mask on his face.

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT," James shouted.

* * *

><p>"Where on Earth did you get this from?" Harry asked, gesturing to the bottle of whiskey on the table.<p>

"Pulled some strings in the kitchen," Draco winked, plunking glasses down on the table. "What do you say?"

"Oh, no," Harry laughed. "I remember puking my guts out _all _too well, Malfoy."

"Harry," Draco egged on. "Please? Pretty please? It's no fun drinking alone and I haven't had a drink in _ages_."

"Do you just expect me to drink this straight up?"

"Of course not." Draco pulled out a bottle of pop out of nowhere. "Ta da."

"You're such a bad influence," Harry grumbled, sitting down. "Two drinks."

"Awesome," Draco grinned.

Two glasses turned into five quite quickly. And it wasn't long before Harry was lounging on the couch and staring up at his hand as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "Everything's so slow," he slurred. "Right, Draco?"

"Why are you getting married?"

Harry turned to look at Draco who was still seated at the table, nursing his drink third cup. "Because I want to," he said with a delighted shrug. "Why did _you_ get married?"

Draco swirled the amber liquid leisurely. "Same reason…"

Harry nodded in response and his eyes fell shut.

A few minutes later, Draco was sitting on the floor and gazing at Harry's sleeping face, just as he had done the other night. Except that… _now_ Draco knew about Harry's engagement. And it unsettled him more than he cared to admit. "Was it something I did?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, fluttering open his heavy eyes.

"Did you leave because of something I did?"

"It's not about you… I already told you, right?"

"Then what?"

Harry shook his head. "So silly," he sighed, turning over completely so he was lying on his side and facing Draco. He never had anything bad to say about Draco. All the flaws in this man were so trivial. "You're awesome, okay?"

"I wish you hadn't left."

"Why?" Harry scoffed. "You haven't missed much."

"I still wish it."

"I'm sorry…"

"Me too."

They sat in undisputed silence for a long while, Harry falling asleep and Draco drifting along in his thoughts. Being able to see Harry again, talk to him and laugh with him... it all felt so surreal.

But it wasn't his emotions that startled him.

It was just the plain fact that Harry was _right __there_. After ten years, Harry was _right __there_.

He pressed his hand against the messy head of black hair. "I missed you so much," he sighed.

Harry stirred, trying to burrow his head into the cushions.

The gesture caused Draco to squirm. He really needed to get out of there now. He gently pulled his hands away from Harry, trying ever so hard not to jostle the couch unnecessarily. Harry sighed and smacked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, perhaps sensing a change. He flopped over onto his stomach, curling his arms under him and close to his chest.

Draco pushed aside a strand of hair so he could see Harry's profile more clearly. "Are you awake?" he whispered.

Harry opened his eyes a crack. They were still for a groggy moment, waiting. Waiting for what, they didn't know. "No," he answered.

"It's fine," Draco said, patting Harry's shoulder. "You'll be fine, won't you?"

"Yeah."

Draco flinched at Harry's tone. "I'm sorry," he rushed. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know, Draco."

"But I-"

"I _know_."

"Did you like Stori? Is that why you left?"

Harry froze, suddenly alert and filled with clarity. What was Draco asking him? _Why_ was Draco asking him this? He sat up as sudden panic set in, causing Draco to flinch away. "Leave," he said quietly. He needed Draco to leave _now_.

That seemed to uncover the mystery.

Draco blinked at the floor rapidly while trying to figure out what had happened. Harry was still seated on the couch, elbows resting on his knees and face hidden away in his hands. Draco glanced up at the sobering man, unsure if what he was feeling was betrayal or… something else.

Jealousy?

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly. "Why didn't you tell me you liked her?"

Harry didn't know what to say. Not the truth. Never the truth.

He scrambled off of the couch frantically. Draco grabbed his shin, causing him to trip and fall over onto the carpet. He flipped around and shielded his face for what he could have only been an incoming assault.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HIT YOU!" Draco exploded, yanking Harry up. "You _know_ me, Potter! I would never-"

"Stop it!" Harry exclaimed, wrenching out of Draco's grip. "I want you to get out!"

A moment of struggle later, he was pinned down. "Stop running away," Draco hissed. "Why didn't you tell me? You could have told me _anything_!"

"Please," Harry begged, desperately trying to wriggle away. Once Draco started asking questions, he wouldn't have answers.

"You had _no_ right hiding it for me."

"Let me go!"

"We're best friends, for God's sake! We could have talked it out!"

"You don't know _anything_!"

"Instead of Astoria, would you have me?"

They paused in a haze of astonishment. Draco couldn't believe he had said that. He didn't know what had prompted him. Did he need Harry _that_ bad? Did he need Harry enough to… put him in Astoria's place? He stared down at glassy emerald eyes that were now pools of tears, lips that trembled and soft cheeks that were stained with red.

"I'm getting married."

Draco felt as though he had been socked in the gut.

Harry's voice was hard despite his weak appearance. "I'm getting married and you have no right to ask me this. It's disgusting and insulting." He gritted his teeth together. Everything was going wrong. But if he could just get rid of Draco, everything would go back to the way it was. "What makes you think you're a good enough substitute for her?" he asked harshly.

Draco pulled away with a pained look. That was all the fuel Harry needed.

"You've always been selfish and blind," he spat out. "You never cared about how anyone felt but yourself. And you got Astoria, didn't you? Why do you keep-"

Draco didn't wait to hear the rest, rushing out the room and away from Harry. The door slammed shut behind him, Harry's cue to stop his act. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. What was he doing?

* * *

><p>Ginny threw herself on the couch and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she answered happily.<p>

"Hey," Harry said.

"You know what, Harry? You can just go suck it," Ginny said, hanging up.

The phone rang less than ten seconds later. This time Harry was apologizing profusely and begging her not to hang up. She listened for a minute before letting her fiancé off the hook. "Whatever," she said in a bored tone. "What do you want?"

Harry smiled sadly, doodling on the pad beside the phone. "I… I miss you. A lot. So I was… I thought maybe you could… visit me? Can you?" he asked haltingly.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?" she asked, sure that she had heard wrong.

Harry took a deep breath, trying again. "I miss you. So I was wondering if you wanted to come visit me? A-are you free this weekend? It's okay if you can't. I'm j-"

"Oh my gosh!" she crowed. "Of course I'd visit you! You are the sweetest! You are adorable and amazing and awesome and just so cool! I'll be there in a jiffy, yeah?"

Harry forced out a laugh while holding onto the phone with all his might. "As fast as you can get here," he murmured, swallowing the hot lump in his throat.

Ginny kissed him over the phone. "I love you so much!" she giggled.

"So do we, sweetie pie," the Weasley brothers shouted from the other line.

Harry groaned in dismay while Ginny went on a murder rampage in her house.


	8. Chapter 8

"Harry!" Ginny squealed, launching at her fiancé eagerly. Harry caught her, spinning her around with the momentum of her hurry. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too," he whispered.

"Give me a kiss?" she murmured. Harry smiled, pressing soft lips against her. She absently patting down his hair. "You're looking so hot right now... Got some sun?"

"Mhm," he blushed.

"Sweetheart," she laughed, leaning her forehead against his. "If you don't stop looking this adorable, I'm just going to have to keep you in bed all day long."

"Ginny!" Harry gasped. "Don't say things like that! There're kids around!"

"Like they know what I'm talking about," Ginny grinned, winking. "So let's see that bed of yours, shall we?"

"You're so embarrassing," he groaned.

"You were the one who c-"

"Who's _this_?"

Ginny and Harry looked down at James who was scowling up at them.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked, jerking her brows.

"I asked first," James retorted, tilting his chin up in defiance.

Harry thought it best to intervene. "This is Ginny," he said quickly. "And Ginny, this is James."

"Are you two dating?" James asked, throwing more dirty looks at Ginny.

"Would that be a problem?" Ginny asked pointedly.

"Yes," James said with a firm nod. "I don't like you." Then he ran away to find Narcissa and tell her the news.

"Well," Ginny sighed, now turning to Harry who was looking aghast.

"I am _so_ sorry about that," he apologized profusely. "I don't know what came over him. He's not usually like that."

"Sure," she rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sirius was having a serious problem keeping his mouth shut. Thank goodness for Ginny's thick skin. She took all of his sharp words in stride, quite experienced with quick wit to compete with his sly sarcasm and obvious elitism.<p>

"He's quite the character, huh?" she smirked as Sirius was sidetracked by the 'incompetent waiters who think they can do just about anything because they're the damned French'.

"Yeah," Harry sighed in defeat. "I guess you could say that…"

"So?" she asked, tiling her head to the side as she toyed with her food. "What's wrong?"

Harry really couldn't hide anything from Ginny. "Nothing. A lot on my mind," he said with a vague shrug.

"Like me?" Ginny simpered with a sickly sweet smile.

"Yeah."

Ginny's smile dropped in an instant and her brows rose in contempt. "Yeah, right," she scoffed.

"Really," Harry insisted.

"Whatever, Harry. I'm not listening."

"Gin."

"Although… a bite of that chocolate mousse _might_ just change my mind," Ginny finished, eyeing the delicious desert.

"That's something I am not willing to part with," Harry said, pulling at face. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Draco, stop staring," Narcissa said for the umpteenth time.

"Hmm," Draco answered without really hearing his mother. He was fixated on watching the betrothed couple with growing displeasure. Just last night Harry was near tears and now here he was, happy as a peach. Draco hated that about Harry. The man never showed his real emotions and that sucked.

Then again, maybe Harry really was happy at that moment.

That just managed to depress Draco some more. He had said such harsh things to Harry. And the harsh words Harry had thrown at him had sounded forced, as though Draco had somehow instigated them. But Draco couldn't believe that Harry had disappeared for something as trivial as liking Astoria.

Draco knew that he had always been selfish; that was the way he had been brought up. But he had never realized that by being with Astoria, he had taken away Harry's chance.

Besides, wasn't it all so silly? Harry didn't even _know_ Astoria! He had _never_ mentioned his interest in her and he had _never_ fought with Draco directly over her.

He just wished Harry would talk to him like they used to – with no qualms or frills. But that Harry was from ten years ago and, as Draco continued to realize, ten years was a long time and time enough for Harry to mature and his wounds to fester.

"I don't like her," James grumbled, spearing his vegetables with vengeance. "She's mean."

"You don't know that, James," Narcissa said sternly. "You shouldn't take first appearances to heart. I am sure she is a wonderful young lady."

"No, she's not," James scowled. "And I'm not hungry."

"Draco, talk to your son," Narcissa exhaled, shaking her head at James who was now pushing his plate away.

"James, eat your vegetables," Draco said in a distracted tone, not feeling all that hungry either.

* * *

><p>Three days they spent avoiding each other, but that wasn't going to last for much longer. And to think an elevator was the cause for their abrupt meeting. Harry nearly groaned aloud when Draco stepped in hesitantly, standing on the other end of the small and confined space. Neither said a word to each other. Harry knew that whatever he said would only make things worse even though he had no idea how things were right now. He simply stared down at his feet while Draco watched their reflection against the mirrored surface of the elevator door. It was only when Harry glanced up and accidentally met Draco's eyes through the reflection that the latter plucked up the courage to say, "You haven't introduced me to her…"<p>

Harry cursed his cursed luck. "I didn't think you'd want to be," he mumbled, letting out a relieved breath when the elevator pinged and stopped. He hurried out onto his floor, not daring to look back as he turned right and made his way towards his room.

Draco stopped him without warning, making him turn around forcibly. "Of course I want to meet her!"

Harry couldn't handle the anxious look on Draco's face. "Stop being so worried!" he insisted. "Why are you so worried about me?"

"Because I-" Draco broke off as though trying to force his words down his throat so he wouldn't end up shouting them.

"I'm not the same," Harry tried to explain desperately. "And you aren't the same and it's been ten years. It's all changed!"

"You know that's not true," Draco argued. He didn't know what was wrong with Harry, not then and not now.

"I'm just around for convenience's sake, right?" Harry snapped as his emotions started to turn into hysterics. "When you need me, I'm just supposed to be there for you? Well, I have a life too! I hate being a _fucking_ pushover, understand?"

"Harry," Draco tried to interject.

"NO!" Harry shouted, his green eyes sparking dangerously. "This is _it_! Fuck off, Malfoy!"

He shoved Draco back before rushing to his room and slamming the door shut. Only after locking the bathroom door did he even _think_ about letting his exasperation out. He refused to make a sound even as everything inside him hurt. He slid to the ground and wrapped his arms around his knees, hiding his face from the world. He was going mad and he didn't want to drag Draco down with him… Not again.

Ginny let her hand rest against the bathroom door but didn't knock. From the sounds of the doors slamming, she had gathered that Harry was in no mood to talk to her. She glanced at the front door nervously. A deep breath later, she opened it a crack and peeked around the edge.

Draco didn't know what had just happened. He was still trying to catch his breath and stop his heart from racing. He had done something wrong… He didn't know what, but Harry had been carrying the hurt around for a decade. Maybe Harry really had cared Astoria… The tears in his eyes shocked him. He quickly wiped them as he hurried away.

A few minutes later, he was outside in the patio, trying to clear his head and remember every little detail about his last year at the university. He had thought of that time of his life to be one of the most spectacular times ever. He wasn't entirely thick. He knew that he had let his friendship with Harry take a backseat over his relationship with Astoria. But besides mild tantrums on Harry's part, there was never any indication of jealousy.

"Damn it," Draco muttered shakily as he crossed his arms against his chest and blinked away his insistent tears. He had promised Stori that he wouldn't cry over anything.

"Bad day?"

Draco glanced to the side to find Ginny standing in the same way he was standing, albeit with a cigarette hanging between her fingers.

She noticed his gaze and looked down at her hand as well. "Smoke?" she asked.

"I don't smoke," he answered quietly, turning his head forward to stare out at the dark grounds again.

"Me neither," Ginny murmured with a bitter smile, bringing the unlit cigarette to her lips. "It's more for comfort than anything else."

"Hmm." He wondered what she would need comforting for. "Bad day?" he asked in turn.

"Well," she sighed. "My fiancé is driving me insane."

Draco looked up sharply. "Why?" he asked.

"Personal," Ginny said, arching a brow at Draco. "And you?" She gestured to his ringed finger. "Wife trouble?"

Draco stared at the band of silver around his finger. He hadn't realized until now that he still wore it. He slid his thumb over the worn metal, remembering the wonderful day Astoria had slid it onto his finger. He hadn't taken it off since.

He eased the ring off without a single morsel of guilt. "She passed away," he murmured, clutching the ring in his palm and squeezing it tight.

Ginny grimaced in defeat. "Shit, I'm sorry," she groaned. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine," he mumbled, slipping the ring into his pocket. "It's been so long."

"Alright, alright, change of subject," she rushed to say. "Um… What are you doing at camp?"

Draco couldn't help his soft laugh. "My son. Can't take my eyes off of him for a second. He ran away from home so he could come here."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Okay, maybe that's not true," Draco conceded. "He ran away from home with his grandmother chaperoning him. I'm always at the butt end of the joke."

"Oh…" She smiled faintly. "Stubborn kid, huh?"

"Won't take no for an answer."

There was amicable silence for a while as Draco felt oddly relieved. Perhaps it was because he finally got to meet Ginny. She looked like a woman who could look after Harry well enough.

"Trouble is," Ginny sighed, "I'm not really sure why he's marrying me."

Draco was startled by the abrupt words. "Huh?" he asked, his heart dropping.

"He's wonderful, smart, sweet… But it's like he's marrying me for the sake of marrying me, you know?" she explained. "I know he cares for me, but… he's different. Quiet."

"Oh," Draco murmured, feeling unsettled as Ginny continued to speak.

"When I first met him, he wasn't even interested," she reminisced. "I had to chip away at him before he warmed up to the idea of a relationship. I don't think he's ever been in one before."

Draco twisted his shirt between his agitated fingers.

"I met him through work," Ginny said. "He got his job done and went home, like a routine. No socializing or anything. So it was like a challenge. I love challenges." She laughed as she remembered her first date with Harry. "God, it was so awkward when I think back. He didn't even know how to talk to me! In fact, I'd wager that he _still_ doesn't know how to talk to me."

"But then you changed him, right?" Draco asked, unable to keep the worry out of his voice.

Ginny noticed his tone but didn't comment on it. "I'd like to think so. He seems happy around me. But, like I said, he's quiet. He won't tell me if anything is bothering him," she said. "I've tried being his best friend, but… maybe he doesn't like the idea."

Draco felt a pang of guilt strike him hard enough to leave him dazed. Was Harry this way because of him?

"I'm Ginny, by the way."

Draco finally met her careful gaze. "Draco…"

* * *

><p>Harry was reading in bed when Ginny walked in. His eyes narrowed while she tried to look as nonchalant as possible. "What did you do?" he asked slowly.<p>

"Nothing."

"Ginny."

"Nothing, Harry."

"Ginny!"

"I didn't!" she exclaimed. "I didn't light it!"

Harry huffed indignantly. "You promised," he said, sitting up straighter and putting the book away. "Why do you even have smokes on you?"

"Because," she grumbled as she crawled into bed beside him without changing into her sleepwear. "And if you don't believe me, smell my breath."

"Ugh, no," he grumbled back, lying down and resting his head against her lap. He wound his arms around her and held tight. Ginny was all he needed.

"Who's Draco?"

Harry's eyes shot open as he stiffened. Ginny held him in place before he could move away. It was then that he realized that she had heard them in the hall. "Ginny…"

"Who is he, Harry?" Ginny asked gently, winding her fingers into Harry's soft hair.

"No one."

"I don't like lies."

Harry closed his eyes as dread filled him. What had Ginny pieced together? "I… we… I know him from university," he stammered. "It isn't important."

"Sounded like you were more than acquaintances…"

He tried to match his breathing with her. "Friends," he managed to say.

"Why haven't you ever talked to me about him?" she asked, bending down to kiss his forehead with a soft flutter of her lips.

"It's been over ten years. We lost touch."

Ginny patted Harry's back, lulling him into a calm stupor. They were silent for a while as both parties needed to reorient themselves and figure out new angles of attack. Then she asked, "Why are you angry with him?"

"I'm not."

"You sounded angry."

"I'm not angry with him," Harry said again. "He didn't do anything."

"So… something happened?" Ginny deduced. "Something bad happened ten years ago."

"It's nothing. You know how juvenile things are at that age."

"Hmm."

Harry felt the day draining him of his energy quite quickly now that he was in Ginny's arms. "Let's go to sleep, yeah?" he yawned.

"Okay," Ginny said without argument, sliding down so her head rested against the pillow. Harry pulled her into a hug, resting his chin over the crown of her head. "Love you," she whispered.

"I know. Love you too. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Ginny was enjoying her time by the enormous pool out back, laying on her towel and sunbathing. It wasn't going to last forever, of course. A shadow fell over her, blocking the sun and heat. She opened her eyes with a squint, peering up. "What?" she asked lazily.<p>

James' hands were at his hips and a look of utter disapproval graced his face. "Are you going to marry Harry?" he asked.

She couldn't help her smile as she picked herself up and sat with her elbows supporting her. "Yes," she said with a firm nod. "He asked me, after all." She showed James her ring.

He plopped down beside her, sitting cross-legged and grabbing her hand to glare at the ring. "But then Harry's going to go away," he mumbled with a sad sigh.

"So?" Ginny asked, jerking her brows at the boy. "Why does that matter? You're going away after camp, aren't you?"

"Can I still be friends with him?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the sparkling diamond.

Ginny was perplexed. "Um… yeah. I don't mind," she said carefully.

"Hmm," James murmured. He was satisfied because at least this was better than nothing. "Did you know my dad and Harry used to be _best_ friends in school?" he asked, looking up at Ginny with his signature puppy-dog look.

Ginny saw the resemblance right away but she didn't acknowledge it. "I didn't know that," she said with a calm shake of her head. "What's your dad's name?"

"Draco Malfoy," James said. "Mum said they were best friends, but then they had a big fight so they didn't see each other for _years_. That's sad, right?"

"Mhm," she nodded, not wanting to interrupt the boy.

"But I found Harry," he added, puffing his chest out proudly. "And I came here to see him. Cool, huh?"

"Wait... You came here _because_ of Harry?"

"Yeah!"

Ginny needed a few seconds to digest that. How close had Harry and Draco been? Close enough for Malfoy's damned _son_ to hunt Harry down? "That's really sweet of you… James, right?"

"Yeah," James grinned. "Like Harry! I was named after Harry!"

Her jaw dropped in response and he was thoroughly pleased with himself for eliciting that reaction.

"Mum wanted Dad to name me James," he said with a smug turn of his head. Then he slumped slightly when he finished with, "That was before she died. She died in the hospital. I don't even remember her."

"I'm sorry," Ginny murmured. "That's so sad…"

"It's okay," James said quickly. "Harry remembers her, so he told me _all_ about her. He said she was perfect for Dad. So, that means you're perfect for Harry, right?"

"I…"

"James!" Draco admonished as he hurried over to his son. "Seriously?"

"Sheesh! Chill, Dad," James exclaimed, rolling his eyes at Draco.

"Don't tell me to chill," Draco muttered, narrowing his eyes. "You didn't even let Grandma know where you were going!"

"It's okay," James said flippantly. "I'm with an adult. See?" He pointed at Ginny who was watching Draco with a scrutinizing eye.

"I'm really sorry about him," Draco apologized while trying to lift James up onto his feet.

"It's fine, really," Ginny said vaguely.

"It's fine, Daddy! She said so!" James said, wiggling out of Draco's hands and staying put. "Here. You can sit here."

"I don't mind," Ginny was quick to add.

"We're obviously disturbing you," Draco said, shaking his head while silently threatening James with his pursed lips and flaring nostrils.

Now Ginny was scrambling for an excuse. "Uh, uh, James tells me you're Harry's friend?" she blurted out, nearly flinching when she saw Draco freeze. "I mean… um…"

"Right, Dad?" James said eagerly, pulling Draco down and making him sit complacently. "Best friends, right?"

"I… I…" Draco hazarded a look at Ginny. Harry hadn't wanted him to meet her. And, if this was the same Harry from them, Draco knew that he would be in deep shit if he did something Harry had told him not to do.

"And… you named James after Harry?"

Draco was done for and he knew it. He even felt nauseous. "My wife…" he trailed off, shrugging when he realized that he didn't have anything more to say.

"Harry's going to marry her, Dad," James said, filling his dad in on everything. "But she says we can still be friends with Harry. That's nice, right?"

"Yeah," Draco mumbled uncomfortably.

"You knew him for school, then?" Ginny prompted. "Were you in the same year?"

Draco nodded. "Same classes," he said.

Ginny mulled it over as she flicked her eyes from James to Draco. "It's just that… you two don't seem like you'd get along," she said without much flair.

"Oh... How so?"

"Because you're so…" Ginny fumbled over her words, resigning to merely gesturing at Draco. "And he's all… um… nerdy. Don't tell him I said that."

James started laughing while Draco shook his head at Ginny, startled by her candid comment and amused that she didn't look the least bit embarrassed. "I know. Everyone thought it was weird too," he said. "I was mooching answers off of him and... well, it was a symbiotic relationship."

"Hmm..."

"To be fair, we spent nearly every hour of four years together," Draco said with a hapless shrug. "It was one of those mutually beneficial things, you know? Like, he'd help me with school and I'd help him with… social stuff." He let out an unconscious and resigned sigh. "He was hopeless at social stuff."

"Oh, I know," Ginny guffawed, rolling her eyes. "He can't handle it, not even my family. Then again, not a lot of people _can_. I have six brothers."

"Wow!" James exclaimed. "I want six brothers!"

"One of you is more that enough," Draco smiled, pulling James onto his lap. "He's great… Harry, I mean," he told Ginny. "I'm glad he's set, you know?"

"Someone's gotta take care of him," Ginny said with a patronizing look that earned another laugh from James.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Draco did not interact for their time together in Paris. The former was busy with camp in any case and the latter was too embarrassed to do anything. James noticed the change, being the sharp boy he was. He tried to figure out what was wrong but neither man would give him a straight answer. Ginny had long since given up on getting Harry to talk about the falling out. Narcissa merely watched with some degree of confusion, still perplexed about the relationship between the men.

And, in a blink of an eye, the camp drew to a close.

"Well, that was a _wonderful_ pre-honeymoon, darling," Ginny said grandly, curtsying in front of Harry as he rolled the bags out of his room.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry smiled, struggling to close the door behind him. "Help me out here, won't you?"

"You're the manly man," Ginny quipped with an adorable shrug. "I think I'll let you handle this."

Harry harrumphed while juggling the bags that hung from his shoulders. "Just be glad I'm so awesome," he muttered.

Ginny wrapped a possessive arm around Harry's waist, pulling him close. "I think this vacation did you some good," she said decisively. "You're much more explosive now."

"You think so?"

"Oh yes," she nodded. "And I guess this is goodbye, Paris," she hummed wistfully.

Once they got to the lobby, Harry spotted James in the crowd standing beside a heap of luggage. He motioned for Ginny to wait for him and then weaved through the crowd.

James' face brightened the instant he caught sight of Harry. They beamed at each other as Harry knelt down so he could speak with the boy face-to-face. "You'll come visit me, won't you?" James asked, wringing his hands behind him.

"I'll try," Harry said vaguely. "And you'll be a good boy, won't you?"

"I'll try," James giggled with cheek. "I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you a lot," Harry sighed, pulling James into a hard hug. "You are so perfect." After a brief moment, he pushed James back and made his stand still. "Now I want you to listen _very_ carefully to what I have to say. Hmm?"

"Okay," James nodded.

Harry pushed away the lump in his throat so he would stop sounding so raspy. He absently straightened James' shirt while trying to find the right words. "Your mother was the sweetest girl ever," he said carefully. "She was bright, beautiful, happy… Just like you. And she loved your father _very_ much."

"I know," James murmured.

"So keep reminding him."

"Huh?" the boy frowned, not quite understanding.

"Keep telling Draco how much you love him and how much your mum loved him," Harry said, his voice becoming raspy again. "He likes to hear things like that. He gets sad sometimes and you need cheer him up."

"Did you cheer him up before?" James asked.

"Mhm," Harry smiled. "All the time. He gets sad over the silliest things like school or… your mother. He used to get so sad when he thought that Astoria didn't like him when they first met."

"But she did, right?"

"She did. She liked him more than anything. And then she liked you more than anything."

James' chin trembled dangerously. "You're making me sad too, Harry…"

"I know," Harry said, hugging James once again, this time with all the comfort he could muster. He hugged James with all the love he had for Draco. "I'll miss you," he whispered. "So much."

"Me too," James sniffed.

"So I need you to take care of Draco for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes…"

"Because he can be your _best_ friend. He's very good at that."

"I know," James laughed despite his tears. "He already is my bestest friend."

They hugged in silence for a bit longer before letting go at the same time. Harry groaned in dismay when he saw James' tear-tracked cheeks. He wiped them clean with a wink. "No crying," he said. "I don't like crying."

"I don't like it either," James grumbled. "But I'm always such a crybaby."

"Just like me, then," Harry chuckled.

"I'm just like you," James said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah," Harry breathed out steadily, feeling loads lighter now that he had gotten to say a proper goodbye to James. "Be good," he said, getting up.

"Bye, Harry."

"Bye, James…"

Harry turned to leave.

And bumped into Draco.

"I'm sorry," Draco stammered hurriedly. "I didn't mean to say those things and it just came out because I… I don't know why and I-I am so sorry, Harry."

"It's fine," Harry murmured. "I have to go. It was good seeing you again."

"Harry..."

His heart skipped for a breathless instant.

This was no time for old, juvenile feelings, however.

"Bye, Draco," he said with a wavering smile.

And, just like that, he left again. All Draco could do was stare after him.

* * *

><p>Ginny leaned her head against the window while staring at Harry who sat across from her on the train. They were on their way home… But Harry looked so sad. Ginny had been noticing his glum mood since they left Paris. "Hey," she murmured.<p>

"Hmm?" Harry asked, looking at her with bright eyes.

"Nothing."

He nodded slowly, going back to staring out the window.

If circumstances had been different, then… Harry wouldn't have hesitated. He would have done anything and everything to stay with Draco, but crook or by hook. _Instead of Astoria, would you have me_? Had he really meant that or was it just misguided sympathy? Draco was alone now so he turned to the first person who he felt comfortable. It wasn't love. It was just… affection. Harry was an anchor to Draco's old life but that life was long gone now.

Harry couldn't handle it anymore.

No, Draco couldn't possibly have realized what he was saying.

His tears fell without hurry.

He was in Ginny's arms an instant later, keeping silent even though his chest threatened to burst.

* * *

><p>Draco kept running through their argument, day in and day out. Why had he forced himself on Harry like that? Did he really wish ill on his best friend's engagement? Was he really that selfish? That must be it. After meeting Harry again, he hadn't wanted to let go.<p>

It hurt so much. Every time he thought about it, it hurt so much.

He couldn't concentrate, not on his work, not on his son, not on anything. He just wished he could take back all the things he had told Harry. The fact of the matter was, he needed Harry. He needed the support, kindness, smiles… He hadn't meant to hurt his friend by saying those things. He had been desperately trying to hold onto the one relationship that had felt safe to him.

He muffled his sobs against his pillow. He had promised Astoria that he wouldn't cry but he couldn't keep it in. He just needed to let it out, just this once. Then everything would be alright. He would have a good cry and then he would be happy again. He should be happy for Harry. Besides, he had James. That's all he needed.

"Daddy?"

Draco jerked in fright and sat up, blinking to see through dark. He could make out a shape by the door so he hurriedly brushed away his tears and turned the bedside lamp on.

James ran onto the bed and cuddled close to Draco. "I had a bad dream," he mumbled. "I'll sleep here tonight."

"I'd love that," Draco croaked. James curled his legs onto Draco's and hugged him tight. "And I love you, okay?"

"H-here," James sniffled, thrusting creased papers into his father's hand. "I want you to read it."

Draco stared at the letters in wonder. "They're yours, James," he said, giving it back to his son before his curiosity could get the better of him.

"And I want _you_ to read it, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because…" James twisted the hem of Draco's shirt nervously. "Because Mum loved you _so_ much and I want you to know. You don't have to be sad."

Draco groaned in dismay. He thought that he had been quite good at hiding his preoccupied mind from his son, but that obviously wasn't the case. James had noticed. "I'm not sad," he lied. "Don't be silly."

"Just read it, Dad," James said. "Mum wrote about Harry…"

Draco's heart pattered quickly. "What?"

"Mum said I should find Harry for you, so I did," James confessed. "That's why I wanted to go to camp. I wanted you to see Harry again. He's your best friend, right?"

Draco snatched the letters from James' fingers, shuffling through them frantically. There were pages and pages of stories written in Astoria's flowery print. Some of them were stories Draco had told her about Harry. Others were ones she had witnessed for herself. He looked at James in shock. "What are these?" he asked.

James shrugged. "It's Mum's letter. She knew you would be sad, so… she said I should help you be happy again. Harry said I should help you be happy again too. We all love you so much, okay? There's nothing to be sad about at all."

After pouring over her letters all night long, Draco started feeling… better than he had felt in almost a decade.

Now he knew the reason. He had left Harry on the wayside when he found Astoria. Their friendship had taken a backseat. Harry had felt hurt because of that and simply left. The problem wasn't that he had liked Astoria. The problem was that _Draco_ had liked Astoria. The problem was that Draco had liked Astoria more than he had liked Harry, or so it had seemed to Harry.

Draco leaned against the headboard after reading the last lines of Astoria's letter. James was curled up on his lap, fast asleep and safe in his sweet dreams. Draco glanced down at his son. Astoria had understood Harry better than his own best friend. He smiled drily at the thought. She had asked him to name their son James because she had known how important Harry was. Draco bent down and pressed a soft kiss against James' head. "I love you," he whispered.

He knew now that Harry had every right to be angry with him.

It was rather ironic now. Draco had left Harry on the wayside for Astoria and now Harry was leaving him on the wayside for Ginny. He supposed he deserved it.

None of that mattered now. Harry had been right. It was all so petty and had happened so long ago. Besides, Harry was happy with Ginny now and Draco had little James to take care of. He was feeling more satisfied now that he knew.

Life was back to normal after that summer. James was throwing French around in his conversation with everyone he met. Narcissa was pleasantly surprised to find Draco moving out of his comfort zone by going out with work friends for drinks and dinner.

"Vacation did you some good?" she asked knowingly.

He smirked at her while rolling his eyes. "More like you kidnapped my son and I had to come track you down."

"I didn't realize Harry was such a good friend."

"Hmm?" Draco asked in surprise.

"You never told me about him, that's all," Narcissa clarified. "He seems genuinely nice."

"Well, he _is_," Draco murmured. He rested his head against Narcissa's shoulder and stared at the dancing flames in the fireplace. "He really helped me out in school. He was good at managing his time, so he kept me on track. If he hadn't tutored me, I don't think I would have gotten such great marks. He's pretty cool."

"And what happened?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I guess… we grew up. Lost touch. You know, stuff happens after graduation. It was great catching up, though."

"And now he's getting married."

"Yeah. Sweet girl," Draco sighed. "I'm glad for him, you know? It's about time he settled down. He's always so awkward with that sort of thing."

"So," Narcissa said with finality. "Time for you to get married too?"

"Mum…"

"No?"

"Of course not!"

"I was just checking."

"Stop checking," Draco whined. "Just let me be. I don't _need_ to do anything. I'm fine with where we are."

"Okay, okay."

But he had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't hear from Harry again if history was any indication of things to come. The first time he had hurt Harry's feelings and this time he had seriously injured that man's ego. He wasn't very good with tact, obviously.

Well, it didn't matter in any case. What was done was done.

* * *

><p>"I told you I'd drag you down to the altar, didn't I?"<p>

He smiled in defeat as his head found purchase against her shoulder. "You did," he murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Final chapter! Thanks for all the awesome reviews and faves! If you guys want to see the movie this story is based on, it's name is Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (a bollywood classic). The film is _much_ more sentimental and has loads more tears and laughs :P Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hey. It's Harry."

Draco blanked. "Uh…"

"Sorry for the late call."

"N-no, it's fine," he stammered. "What's up?"

"Well, I… was going to be in the area tomorrow afternoon and I was wondering if we could grab a cup of coffee."

"Of course," Draco agreed without wasting a moment. It was a Saturday and it wasn't as though he had any plans. "In fact, why don't you just come over to my house? James would like the surprise."

"Oh…"

Draco waited for a moment but heard no further response. "Harry?"

"Yeah, sorry. Um, sure. What's your address?"

So the following day, Draco had James help him clean up the house but he refused to say why. By the time two o'clock rolled around, James was groveling to know who was coming over. "Please, Daddy," he groaned. "Just tell me!"

"Why don't you just guess, then?"

He didn't have to. The doorbell rang and James was the first one to get there. He threw the door open excitedly.

Harry smiled down at the boy in surprise. "Oh, hello."

"Harry!" James squealed as he jumped forward and hugged the man. "You're here! We made tea for you! Come in!"

Harry was tugged forward even before he could remove his gloves and scarf. "Whoa, wait up," he chuckled, pulling James back. "Gosh, you've grown so tall!"

"I know," James grinned, puffing out his chest. "I'll keep growing."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said with amusement while pulling his shoes off.

"Hey," Draco greeted from the archway leading into the drawing room.

Harry glanced up at him with a half-smile. "Hello."

"Ginny's not with you"

"No. She had some errands to run."

"Chilly out?"

"Yeah."

"Boring," James announced before grabbing Harry's hand. "Let's go!" He pulled Harry further into the warm home.

The three spent the next hour exchanging pleasantries and drinking their tea. James nearly talked Harry's ear off, telling him all about school and attempting to speak to him in French. Harry was pleasant, so unlike how Draco had last seen him. He didn't look uncomfortable or hurt or angry. It was all very strange.

"So," Harry sighed while he leaned in towards James. "I need to speak with your father for a minute. Think you can scurry upstairs and try ever so hard not to eavesdrop?"

James giggled wickedly but nodded nonetheless. "Okay. I'll go get my books. I'll be down in _five_ minutes. I won't eavesdrop." He hopped off of the sofa and ran out of the room, leaving the men alone.

Draco suddenly realized how stuffy the room became, especially when Harry looked up at him. He fidgeted in his seat uncharacteristically. "So… something the matter?" he asked.

"No. Not really," Harry smiled. "I just…" He broke off, shaking his head so he could start over. "It felt like a really pathetic goodbye back then, so…"

"You came here to say bye?" Draco deadpanned.

"Yes, Draco." Harry rolled his eyes. "That's why I came all the way here." He scoffed once and was about to say more, but his eyes caught on a collage of pictures hanging by the fireplace. He got up and walked over to it. He realized that they were pictures of Astoria and Draco and James, all at different stages of their lives. They were so young then.

He felt Draco come up behind him.

"You didn't have to apologize for anything."

Draco frowned in confusion.

Harry turned to look at him. "I had no right to be angry with you. There really wasn't anything to be angry about," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Oh…"

"And I'm sorry I was petty and didn't call you for all those years. That was uncalled for."

"Yeah… It was," Draco said absently. "So you really aren't angry about anything?"

"No," Harry reassured him. "I was having a bad time and I took it all out on you. I guess I was too embarrassed to talk to you after that. But I'm glad I got to see you at camp. I really am."

"Me too."

"Friends?" Harry asked for old time's sake.

"Yeah," Draco sighed with relief as he wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him tight without thinking. He felt Harry stiffen against him.

With a silent swear, he was about to let go, when-

"Wait, wait," Harry rushed, pressing himself stubbornly close to Draco. "Shit, I didn't practice this part," Draco heard him mutter.

"What's wrong?" he stammered.

"Okay," Harry exhaled slowly. "So… the _reason_ I was angry was…" Now his voice was shaking from nervousness. "I… I liked you."

Draco blinked at the wall once. "Wait, what?" he asked, trying to push Harry back.

Harry held on. "Don't look at me," he grumbled.

Draco stopped with his hands to his sides. "Y-you _liked_ me?"

"And I was jealous of you and Astoria."

"But-"

"I'm sorry."

Draco's mind was running a mile a minute. He hadn't even _thought_ of the possibility. Why hadn't he ever… Why hadn't he seen it?

But now it fell into place.

"Harry…"

"I know," Harry groaned. "I know I'm dumb and I should have just told you or gotten over it or whatever, but I was still a kid and I was scared and-"

Draco forced Harry back, keeping a hold on him at the shoulders. "Do you like me, Potter?" he asked.

"No," Harry muttered, turning his eyes down to his socked feet.

Draco exhaled loudly and staggered back with a hand to his forehead.

"I'm… not with Ginny anymore."

Draco stilled for a breathless moment.

"We aren't engaged," Harry explained while blushing. "It… well, she… We called it off a few months ago. A-after Paris."

"Damn it."

Harry mumbled incoherent words. He supposed he could leave out the parts where he had bawled his eyes out for a whole day while Ginny tried to calm him down and get proper words out of him. He supposed he could leave out the parts where she had hit him a couple dozen times before throwing her engagement ring at him. And he supposed he could leave out the parts where she had forced him to phone Draco and practically wrote that apologetic speech for him.

No… He was going to leave _all_ of those parts out of it.

So he just watched Draco turn away with his head bowed and his arms crossed against his chest.

"I just came here to apologize." Harry wanted to make that part clear. He didn't want Draco to get the wrong idea. "I wasn't going to…" He trailed off with a defeated wince. He always made a mess of things when he talked.

"You weren't going to tell me?" Draco asked quietly. "Is that it?"

Harry let out an exasperated breath. "Of course I wasn't going to tell you," he said under his breath.

When he had told Ginny about Draco, she had been livid. She had wailed on him, cried with him and thrown books at him. Then they had calmed down considerably to have an adult conversation.

"You know my brothers are going to maim you, right?" she had said tiredly.

"I know..."

"I told you I'd drag you down to the altar, didn't I?"

He smiled in defeat as his head found purchase against her shoulder. "You did," he murmured.

"You suck balls, Harry."

"I know I'm pathetic, Gin," he whined. "Could we please just get over that fact and figure this out?"

"Figure what out?" she scoffed. "There's nothing to figure out, is there? You love him and I'm just a bloody third wheel, right?"

"You know that's not true..."

"Oh yeah?"

"I never expected to see him again. I never wanted this to happen."

"Well, it did happen," she grumbled. "What are you going to do about it?"

So that was how he had ended up phoning Draco after many months of coaxing from his ex-girlfriend and a much too involved mother.

And now Draco looked as though he wanted to murder Harry in cold blood. Before Harry could get another word in edgewise, however, he mumbled, "I'll go check on James."

Harry waited until he heard Draco's footsteps moving up the stairs before wrenching his hair and hissing insults at himself. He was such an idiot! He fumbled to get the phone out of his pocket. It took his shaking hands several tries to finally find the right number.

Ginny picked up on the first ring. "Well?" she asked.

"I-I told him," Harry stammered.

There was stunned silence.

"I know," he rushed. "I didn't mean to. It just came out and I think he hates me or maybe he's just mad because I didn't tell him earlier and I'm messing everything up and I don't know what to do!"

She let out a slow and controlled breath. "Listen to me very carefully, Harry."

"Mhm, I am."

"If I _ever_ see that bastard again, I swear to God I will shove his balls up his arse and make you watch."

Harry's jaw dropped open.

"Understand?"

"Uh... I... Uh... Y-yeah. Sure. Yeah."

"Good," she muttered. "I'm done playing stupid matchmaker for you. So if you bother me again with your love life, I'll punch your teeth in."

"O-okay."

"Still need that ride home?"

Harry cringed before saying a pathetic, "Yes."

She huffed indignantly. "Well, I'm not done shopping yet so you can make out with him all you want for another hour," she growled before hanging up on him.

Harry pressed a hand to his stomach after sliding the phone back into his pocket. It took him a few moments to calm down with deep breaths and Draco walked in with James by then. The boy was juggling an armload of schoolbooks and he grinned toothily at Harry, oblivious to what had gone on in his absence. "I get _really_ good marks in class, Harry," he bragged. "I'll show you. Sit here!" He jumped up on the sofa and motioned for Harry to sit beside him.

Harry complied hesitantly and Draco sat on the other side of his son. James was hurriedly showing off all his assignments and grades, wanting to impress the guest.

And the said guest couldn't concentrate on anything but his proximity to Draco. He shouldn't have said anything. Now things were just plain awkward and-

"So you _liked_ me when you _kissed_ me?" Draco asked abruptly, shocking everyone into silence.

James whipped his head around to gawk at Harry. "You kissed him?" he whispered in shock. "Wh-when?"

"_You_ kissed _me_," Harry corrected hesitantly. "Don't talk about this now."

James whipped his head back at his father. "_You_ kissed _him_? When?"

Draco exhaled in exasperation and raked his hand through his hair. His knee was jiggling up and down nervously and his teeth worried his lip. It was all simply too much to take in. The thought that Harry felt this way about him was too much to take in. "Fine," he muttered. "We're going out tomorrow afternoon and you're telling me _everything_, understand?"

Harry was slack jawed and silent.

"Understand, Potter?"

"Mhm," he gulped, nodding quickly.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" James shouted finally while jumping off the sofa and throwing his arms up in defeat.

Draco grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back onto the couch while training a furious scowl at Harry. "We'll be seeing a _lot_ more of Potter, that's all," he muttered.

Harry blushed and squirmed under Draco's glare.

No more of the incident was mentioned until it was time for Harry to leave. He got off the phone with Ginny and then shrugged at Draco with a half-hearted smile. "She's here."

"Hmm."

"Who?" James asked. "Ginny?"

"Yeah," Harry told him.

"Oh, cool! Is she coming in?" the boy grinned.

"No. We should get going."

"Oh," James sighed.

Harry glanced at Draco again before saying, "I'm sure she would be happy to see you, James. You can go say hi to her. She's in the car."

"Really?" James didn't need to be told twice. He quickly shoved on his shoes and pulled on his coat. "Wait 'til I tell her that you two kissed!" He was out the door before Draco could yell at.

"Shit! Damn it!" the man swore as he stomped around the foyer in defeat.

Harry bent down to do up his shoes, not daring to look at Draco as he said, "She already knows about that."

Draco froze.

There was silence while Harry finished getting ready for the snow outside. He wrapped himself up in his scarf before meeting Draco's horrified expression. "Well... Bye," he said lamely. "I'll be back tomorrow. We can talk then."

Draco jerked him forward by the scarf and kissed him soundly.

Harry pushed him away in fright and staggered back, bumping against the wall as he did so. Draco's jaw was clenched with determination. "Do _not_ tell her about that one," he hissed.

Harry couldn't help his mortified smile.

Draco grabbed Harry's scarf and tugged him forward again. This time Harry didn't push him away. He rested his head against Draco's shoulder and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier," he whispered.

"Yeah. You can just go to hell."

Harry chuckled lightly. "These things happen, you know? It happens."

"Sure, it does," Draco drawled.

The men jumped as the car horn blasted three times impatiently. Harry pulled away with a wince. "Gotta go," he said. "You're the best, okay?"

"I know."

Harry pulled the door open, letting in frigid air. But before he stepped out, he looked back with a sly smile. "Draco Malfoy? Check."

"For God's sake, get out of my house," Draco groaned. "You're embarrassing me."

James came bounding up the driveway with a huge grin. "I honked the horn! Did you get scared?" he asked.

"Sure did," Harry winked. "I'll see you tomorrow, buddy."

"Awesome!" James crowed.

Harry waved goodbye before trudging towards the car in the snow. He paused for a moment to gather his wits before getting in. Ginny had a mean glare ready for him, of course. He expected nothing less. He simply slunk into the passenger seat and kept his head down in an attempt to appear apologetic.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face," she huffed.

The stupid smile just grew wider, so Harry turned away and looked out the window. Draco and James were standing at the doorway of the house. Harry pressed his forehead against the fogging glass as Ginny pulled out of park and rolled away. He sighed quietly when Draco waved.

She glanced at Harry after stopping her sharp words from exiting her mouth. She noted his flushed cheeks and nervous expression that was married with a euphoric smile. She had never seen him look like that before. She clicked her tongue in frustration. "Are you going to spout crap like 'we were made for each other' and all that?" she asked.

"That's what you're here for," Harry laughed. "Next we'll find you a killer guy, okay?"

"Whatever, Potter."

Harry hummed in acknowledgment and kept his mouth shut after, merely watching the road while thinking about how amazing his life was turning out to be now that Draco had finally kissed him. Things only went uphill from here, he just knew it. He pressed a hand to his stomach to stop the butterflies.

James glanced up at his father as they cleaned up the living room. "You _like_ him, don't you?" he asked cheekily.

"James..."

"You _kissed_ him, didn't you?"

"That's enough," Draco sighed.

"I like him too, Daddy," James said with an important nod. "And Mum likes him. So it's okay if you kissed him."

Draco hid his smile from his son by moving to the kitchen to put away the dishes. More like Astoria would kick his arse for kissing Harry... He grimaced behind his chuckle when he heard Harry's last words in his mind.

Things were bound to get interesting now that he would have Harry kicking about his life. He couldn't wait.


End file.
